


Pain, Strength, & Love

by Mrs_Nicole



Series: Nicole/Charon/Hancock Adventures [2]
Category: Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: AU kind of, Anal Sex, Babies, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I do what I want, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Sex, Sexual Content, Suggestions of Rape, Threeway Marriage, Unplanned Pregnancy, being brought back from death, dying, ghost - Freeform, ghoul daddys, ghoul love, half ghoul, happy endings, labor, no actual rape promiss, threeway, two babbies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 41,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Nicole/pseuds/Mrs_Nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charon & Nicole decide to come to the commonwealth, see what adventures they get into with hancock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Place

**Author's Note:**

> I am dedicating this little story to bluedenimdress & Lady_Trevelyan84
> 
> Beta Read By: bluedenimdress

We had decided to finally leave DC for good. Too many bad memories for us now.

Nova and Gob had moved to Zion, and with all of the ghouls in underworld wiped out by the BOS, we had no one left to keep us here anymore. With the past year of healing we had went through, we knew on top of everything else it was time to move on to somewhere else.

We had heard news of stuff going on in the Commonwealth, but that was 25 years ago, and it seemed in that time, things had settled down. So that was where we picked to go.

After a whole month of walking and fighting our way there, we finally arrived.

The first place we ended up was a place called Bunker Hill.

While we were eating, we sat close to one another enjoying the closeness of the other. We listened to people talk around us, going on about whatever they were doing. Over the next hour, we heard all kinds of stories of the mother of the Commonwealth and how she changed the Commonwealth for the better with the help of her friends and her husband who we learned was a ghoul as well.

I smiled at this. I liked the idea of not being the only one married to ghoul, but then the conversations got sad. We learned this mother of the Commonwealth, Nora had been her name, died two years ago from cancer. I didn't even know this woman, nor would I ever get to meet her, but I was filled with sadness. It would seem I wasn't the only vault woman to make a difference in this world, and I would've loved to meet her, but now I will never get the chance.

Then I thought of her husband she left behind. Him being a ghoul meant he would be around a lot longer, longer to wallow in pain and sorrow. I hoped he had someone or something to help him heal and move on. I knew what that kind of pain could do if you lived in it day in and day out.

I may not have known this woman, but I wanted to pay my respects, from one vaultie to another, and I figured the best place to do that would be where her and her husband had lived.

I looked to Charon as we finished eating. “Do you wanna check out this Goodneighbor tomorrow?" I asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Sure, why not? It's not too far from here, and I hear there are plenty of ghouls there," he replied gruffly.

I can tell by the look on his face he missed being around ghouls like we were in underworld. I missed it, too. In my opinion, ghouls have always been nicer to us than humans ever will.

He stood and offered his hand down to me to help me up. I put my hand in his, and he lifted me up. I held onto his hand and pulled him back to our little room, if you can even call it that.

I pulled him down onto the mattress and crawled up on him. Before he could say anything, my lips were on his, and my body was slowly grinding onto his body.

He groaned as I deepened the kiss and ran my hands over his scalp through his few hairs he still has.

His arms wrapped around me as he held me tighter to his warm body. I moved one of my hands down to his manhood and grabbed hold, making him jump slightly and growl into the kiss. He pressed himself into my hand as I rubbed him more. The sounds he made were wonderful, and we hadn't even got to the best part yet.

In no time, our clothes were off, and he was spooning me from behind. He wasted no time entering me in one swift movement. I gasped, loving the way he felt in me. "Oh, Charon," I moaned as he started to rock in and out of me.

I started to move with him, making him go deeper. "Fuck baby, you feel so good! Fuck," he groaned as we start to go faster. One of his scarred hands caressed my breast while the other one slid between my legs and started to rub on my clit. I gasped as he started rubbing faster and faster. He bit my neck, and that's all it took. 

"Oh Charon, yes, yessss," I moaned loudly as I came. Feeling me come around him sent him off, and he came right after me.

"Nicole, fuck baby, yessss," he panted as he thrusted a few more times before stopping, finally sated. We snuggled closer and pulled our blanket over us as the night air started to chill us.

"I love you, Charon," I whispered as I start to drift off to sleep.

"I love you, too, sweetheart," he whispered into my hair as I fell asleep.


	2. Meeting New People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Charon meet Hancock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is chapter 2 omg i actually wrote another chapter holy shit lol
> 
> Let me know how it is :)
> 
> Beta read by my husband Ryan & bluedenimdress

We spent the next few days making our way to Goodneighbor. We took our time getting there, finding new things along the way, killing baddies and just enjoying that we had nothing pressing for once. It was like we were on a vacation or something. Charon was more relaxed than I had ever seen him, and I couldn't help but feel the same way. I was relaxed and enjoying myself.

When we stepped through the gates of Goodneighbor, I was happily surprised to see so many ghouls in town. I smiled, happy to be among so many ghouls again.

I looked up at Charon, and his eyes were sweeping over the town as we slowly made our way further inside. "Let's find a place to stay for a few days, yeah?" I suggested, growing tired from all the walking we had done to get here.

"Sounds like a plan, sweetheart," he raspily replied as he looked down at me for a moment with a small smile on his face. With his hand on the small of my back, he guided me further into town. We follow the signs which looked brand new and stood out a little against some of the buildings. We found the hotel and got a room for a few days.

Glad to have a bed to sleep in once again, I flopped down face first and buried my face in the almost new looking pillow. Charon chuckled as he closed the door and slung his backpack in the corner. He gently removed my backpack and put it with his before he returned to the bed and flopped down next to me. We must have fallen asleep and taken a nap, because when I woke up, it was a few hours later, and the sun was down.

I checked my pipboy and saw it was 11pm. As I was about to roll over, arms snaked around me from behind and pulled me up against a warm body. I tilted my head a little and got a very nice wake up kiss from my husband. "How did you sleep?" I asked as I snuggled back into him, relaxing.

"It was nice being in a bed again. I slept good," he whispered into my hair as we just enjoyed the closeness of each other. After being together more than twenty years, it has never worn off how much we love touching each other or just being around each other all the time.

We stayed like that for another ten minutes before deciding to get a few drinks in the local bar, the Third Rail it was called. I was surprised to learn the hotel had showers and was thrilled to find it had hot water as well. Not wanting to waste water of course, we took our shower together. After we washed each other, and he had washed my hair, something I always thoroughly enjoyed, we figured we had time for a quickie in the shower, which turned into a not so quickie, since we had nothing pressing to go to after all. My legs were wrapped around his waist, arms behind his neck, tongue in his mouth as we both came at the same time, moaning loudly into the kiss.

When I could feel my legs again, he put me down, kissing the top of my head. He turned the water off and wrapped a towel around me, drying me off. I giggled as he dried off my sides.

Even after I was dry he, kept tickling me. "Charon, no stop, stop!" I got out between laughs. He took pity on me and stopped. He stood before me, brushing the hair out of my eyes. Holding my face in both of his hands, he kissed me sweetly. I caressed his cheek. Once the kiss was broken, I hug him to me. Rubbing his back, I rested my face on his chest. 

He hugged me back, his chin on the top of my head. "I love hearing you laugh like that, sweetheart, you don't do it enough." 

I smiled. "You know, you’re right. I don't do it enough, but neither do you."

He scoffs. "I'll have you know, I laughed just last week at….something...I think."

All I do is smirk. We both know I'm right. "Come on big guy let's get dressed and get some drinks,” I replied, giving him one last kiss and getting dressed.

Walking down the steps to the Third Rail, I felt fancy, which doesn't happen often. My low cut red dress with white polka dots doesn't get worn much, but I was glad to have a reason to wear it now. Charon had on his sweater vest and slacks I got for him some time ago. I'm not sure if he likes it or not, but he has always worn it when I wore this dress so we can both look fancy. So he can't hate it too much, I hope.

After we ordered and got our drinks from a rather rude Mr. Handy, we made our way to a backroom where thankfully there was no one to bother us. Charon settled on the sofa, and I settled down into his lap, leaning back and relaxing. I listened to the beat of his heart as I drank my Gwinnett stout beer and started humming a tune to myself. Charon's left hand resting on my knee tapped to the tune I was humming. I had ordered us a bucket full of the beers which meant we had about five each, and by the fourth one, I was very pleasantly buzzed. Charon's hand was down my dress, grabbing my breast, feeling them, caressing them, pinching the nipples. I was grinding myself on him and moaning softly in his ear. My head leaned back on his shoulder, my face in his neck. I gave him a few bites to his collarbone, which earned me a groan and a slightly sloppy deep kiss.

The music was playing in the background as we lost ourselves to each other. I reached over, unbuckling his pants and pulling them down just enough. I straddled his lap, lifting my dress just enough and sliding onto him in one swift movement. He threw his head back onto the couch, hands going to my waist, as I started riding him to the beat of the music. My hands on his shoulders, everything faded away. It's just him and me. We didn't even care that we were in public. I kept my movements somewhat slow, because when we are buzzed like this, we like it better this way. I leaned forward and sucked on his neck, drawing a gasp from him. His hands slid down to my ass and grabbed my cheeks hard as he moved his hips with mine to make him go deeper. 

I moaned his name loudly as I came. "Charon, oh fuck Charon!" I threw my head back and let my orgasm overtake me. 

He leaned forward, still moving in and out of me. He buried his face in between my breasts, holding me tightly and moaning my name as he came. "Nicole… fuck baby… yes!" He slumped back onto the couch, spent, taking me with him.

We just lay like that for a few minutes before I slid off of him and flopped down next to him on the couch, fixing my dress. He tucked himself back in his pants and buckled them back up. I turned my head to look at him, and he was looking right back at me. We smiled at each other as we gave each other another kiss. I grabbed our last two beers and gave him one. "Here is to new places." I said, clicking his beer as we drank.

"To new places!" he replied, taking another drink of his beer.

Not long after, we heard noise outside the room. Suddenly, we were not the only ones in the room anymore. We watched as a ghoul walked in and settled himself in the only empty chair in the room. He took a hit of jet before turning his attention to us. We watched him silently as his gaze looked us up and down, a smirk coming to his lips. "Well normally I got this room to myself, but I can make a exception seeing as how you two look so relaxed already. Name’s Hancock, and I'm the mayor of this town." He popped some mentats into his mouth. 

All I could think was despite his very over the top outfit, this guy screams confidence, charisma and charm, and already I knew he was going to be trouble. I took a sip of my beer and smiled. "Mayor huh?, how did that happen?"

His smirk turns into a wide smile. "Oh, you wanna know about me, huh? My favorite subject."

Charon rolled his eyes and drank more of his beer, but waited for Hancock to tell us his story.

Charon's hand rested on my knee again as we both listened to Hancock tell us how he got this town and had kept it all this time. When he got to the end, his eyes got sad, and he absent mindedly fingered a ring he had on a chain around his neck. He must had lost someone close to him. I felt bad for asking about his past like that, and I didn't want to make him sad. 

I felt I had to say something, but Charon beat me to it. "We didn't mean to upset you. We can go."

Hancock cut him off. "No, no, it's alright, it's just… I lost my wife Nora two years ago. She did a lot for this town and… I just miss her is all."

My eyes widen. This was Nora's husband? I came here to pay my respects, and this was the guy? I felt a little intimidated, but I pushed past it. "My husband and I traveled all the way from DC. The first place we stopped for the night was Bunker Hill. While we ate dinner, we heard tales of what your wife did for the Commonwealth. I came here wanting to pay my respects and tell her husband that it sounds like she was an amazing person and I'm sorry I couldn't meet her. I'm from a vault too, you see, and back where I come from, we were able to make the water in the area drinkable and rad free again."

Charon cut in, "You always down-play your role in all that. Without you, there would be no clean drinking water for anyone anywhere. You're a hero, sweetheart, and one day you'll accept that."

I just sighed and looked down, not liking being called a hero. I was just doing what any good person would of done, geez.

I returned my gaze to Hancock who still hadn't said anything, but he was looking at me kindly with a small smile. "I think you and my wife would of been good friends, and….thank you for the kind words, I appreciate it…..She didn't like being called a hero either, but she was... every day."

Hancock and Charon shared a look that very clearly says "women", like we're being silly or something for not liking to be called a hero. Great two against one. I rolled my eyes.

Finishing my beer, I was feeling sleepy again. I checked the time on my pip-boy and saw it was 2am.

Charon noticed. Finishing his beer as well, he says, "Well, I think we are going to call it a night. It was nice meeting you, Mayor Hancock."

As we stood, Hancock got up as well. "No, no, the pleasure was all mine. And please, we're friends now. Call me John."

We shook hands and headed out. Getting back to our room and snuggling up under the blanket with Charon, I was glad we went there and glad to have met Hancock.

As the saying goes, you can never have too many friends in the Commonwealth.


	3. Not Listening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole runs into trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3 early :O  
> also omg i did a pov from Charon :O
> 
> beta read by: bluedenimdress

For the next month, we hung out in town, and almost every night, we hung out with Hancock at the Third Rail or back at the Statehouse, just drinking and telling stories of adventures we had. We became fast friends with him, and Charon seemed to really like him, which I was glad to see. He doesn't make friends easily. Truth be told, I really liked him, too. It was hard not to.

Shortly into the two month mark, we decided to get out and explore the surrounding area.

Hancock was more than willing to show us a tour of the area. "It's been a long time since I left town, and it would be good to get out there again, that is, if you got the room?" He looked a little nervous behind that smirk that was always on his face.

I smiled at him. "Of course we got the room. I'll go get our stuff, Charon!" I hurried down the stairs to go get our stuff from the hotel.

…

I watched my wife hurry out the door to go get our gear and smiled to myself. That woman never seems to run out of energy. I turned back to Hancock who was packing a small backpack on his desk.

I regarded him for a moment before asking quietly, "You haven't left town since your wife died have you?"

I watched as his hands stopped with the packing midair before his arms dropped to his sides. He bowed his head and sighed sadly. "No, i haven't. After she died, I couldn't get myself to ever leave this place. I took care of the town, but...I didn't feel like I had a purpose anymore outside these walls...until now." He offered me a small smile before asking, "How does she do out there?"

I didn't have to think very long. "She's tough, and she's gotten tougher over the years. Her hand to hand combat could still use some improvement, but normally she does her killing behind the scope of her sniper rifle." I sighed, glancing at the door she left through. "It doesn't stop me from worrying about her though."

Striding up to me, Hancock squeezed my shoulder. "You wouldn't be a good husband if ya didn't worry about your wife, and i'm sure she worries about ya too. That's what couples are supposed to do, brother."

I nodded as he went back to packing his backpack. My wife is tough, no doubt about it. I just wish sometimes we lived in a world where she didn't need to be.

…

I came back with our backpacks all ready to go, tossing Charon his and then putting mine on.

"So, you ready to get this show on the road?" Hancock asked as he put his backpack on.

"Yes, let's do this!" I exclaim with eyes sparkling, excited about seeing new areas. 

Charon walked over to me, smiling softly. "Do you ever run out energy sweetheart?" He kissed the top of my head as Hancock started heading down the stairs.

"Hmmmm, nope!" I laugh as Charon just shakes his head, grabbing my hand. We head down the stairs together behind Hancock.

Once we were outside the gates of town, we let Hancock take the lead and show us around.

Hancock explained to us how the place used to be filled with way more baddies, but over the years they thinned out. We were more than fine with this. Just meant we could relax a little more. However, maybe relaxing while not in the safety of Goodneighbor is a bad idea.

I wanted to see the ocean, so Hancock took us to the Shamrock Taphouse, telling us it had been cleared out some time ago. We went around to the back where the docks were, and I got my first view of the ocean. I closed my eyes, leaning on the railing and breathing in the salty air while smiling to myself.

I removed my backpack to get my camera out. The guys continued further down the dock to get a better view. I was about to join them when I heard a meow behind me. I turned and saw a beautiful white fluffy cat. I couldn't believe my eyes. It ran into the building, and I followed after it. I jogged through the hole in the wall and saw nothing. Heavy layers of dust covered everything. I saw the cat dart down some stairs, and I ran after it. I made my way to the bottom of the stairs and looked around the room. Still nothing. Then I saw the cat dart into a small room, and I continued following it. Panting, I looked around the room and saw the cat in the corner.

I slowly made my way to the cat, trying not to scare it. "Here kitty, kitty." The cat started to come to me, but then stopped and started hissing at me, backing away. I tilted my head at the cat, trying to figure out what is wrong. Before I could try and calm the cat down, I was hit over the head from behind and fell to the ground, semi knocked out. There was a ringing in my ears as I felt my arms being roughly grabbed and pulled behind me, duct taped together. I was rolled over, and before I could so much as blink, a rag was stuffed in my mouth and duct taped over. The ringing in my ears was starting to fade some, and I blinked a few times, noticing for the first time there are two raiders in there with me.

I kicked out, trying to get away, only to have my legs grabbed and held together. While the first guy leaned over me, smiling sickly down at me, I took a deep breath and head butted him as hard as I could.

He fell backwards, crying out and holding his face, as the second guy straddled my lap and backhanded me twice in a row. He slammed my head on the ground a few times until I stopped moving, barely conscious. I just lay there for a few minutes while I heard the guys arguing about what to do with me. Guy one wanted to sell me, and guy two wanted to ransom me off. They moved just outside the door frame, still arguing.

Tears started to run down my face. My head hurt really bad, my face hurting just as much. I was pretty sure I was gonna have a black eye. I started crying, the sounds muffled by the duct tape. I don't handle pain very well, and I was so very mad I let this happen to me. Charon has told me a thousand times not run off like this, and what did I do? Run off without him, like a damn fool.

I looked around the room, trying to focus on something. My vision was blurry, and for all I knew, I had a concussion. I saw a small window. Most of the glass was broken and gone. If only I had something…. The whistle around my neck! Charon gave it to me some time ago, and I had only used it twice before, but it does come in handy sometimes, like right then. I somehow needed to get one of those fucks to use it. 

Ok...ok…. How am i going to do that? 

I didn't think they had seen the guys outside, so they didn't know they were, there yet.

Ok, I need to think. Charon has his amazing ghoul hearing. It wouldn't take much for him to hear something.

I didn't know how long I have been gone, but I knew by the he was looking for me. As if on cue, I heard Charon calling my name from far off. The guys in the doorway stopped talking and listened. When they heard Hancock calling my name, closer this time, I knew it was just a matter of time before they would find me.

I saw a vase sitting on a table above my head. I scooted back just enough to hit the table with my head and roll out of the way as the vase fell to the ground, smashing onto the floor. Guys one and two came back into the room, looking pretty pissed. One of them shut the door and locked it while the other guy came over to me and grabbed my right foot without warning, twisting it, effectively breaking it.

A scream tore out of my throat as the shooting pain raced to my foot. My scream may had been muffled by the rag and duct tape, but not that much. I heard footsteps above us on the floorboards, then the stairs. I heard Charon’s voice frantically calling my name, and it was getting closer. I screamed again, which earned me a punch to the face. How I had not passed out that whole time was amazing to me. I just lay there limp, listening to everything around me and trying to stay conscious. The guys must be stupid if they thought they could take on my husband and Hancock. I closed my eyes as I heard them get to the door. Guys one and two started to speak, but were cut off by two shotgun blasts back to back, right through the door, hitting them and sending them into the wall behind them.

They fell to the ground. One still wasn't dead yet. He crawled to me and grabbed my broken ankle, making me scream again. I kicked him with my good foot and heard a crunch as I broke his nose.

The door to the small room was kicked the rest of the way open, and Charon grabbed the guy's shirt from behind, pulling him away from me and up to his face. "You don't touch my wife ever!" Charon growls as he tosses the guy down. "John, do you mind?" He nodded to the guy on the ground as he comes over to me.

"With pleasure." He made his way over to the dying guy.

"Don't ever mess with me and mine, motherfucker," Hancock growls, stabbing him in the gut three times, making sure he was good and dead.

I was crying again from relief and pain as Charon knelt down next to me. As gently as he could, he took the duct tape off my mouth. He pulled the rag out of my mouth, and I coughed a few times as he moved me onto my side slightly. Hancock knelt down behind me and cut the duct tape away from my arms. 

Charon started to roll me back onto my back, but I wrapped my arms around his neck and hung on as tightly as I could. "I'm sorry, i'm sorry, so sorry." I just keep babbling on and on into his neck.

"Shhh… Hey, it's ok, sweetheart. Just relax. It's ok. Calm down, I got you… i got you." His voice was a little shaky as one arm wrapped around me, while his left hand ran through my hair, calming me down.

I felt myself relax at his words, and with that, I finally passed out.


	4. Meant To Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hancock and Nicole learn something they have in common

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is chapter 4, please let me know how you liked this chapter, this one took me awhile to write cause i wanted to make sure her background info made sense.
> 
> Beta read by: bluedenimdress

I came to sometime later. Couldn't have been too long. My ankle still hurt like a bitch. I could tell I was leaning up against something. Something warm. Not Charon's body, must be Hancock.

The ground under me felt soft and warm as well. Felt like a bed.

I whimpered when I felt my ankle being messed with and blinked my eyes open. 

Hancock whispered by my ear, "Shhhhh, it's ok, Button. Charon is just applying something to your ankle to make ya feel better."

I blinked my eyes a few more times to clear my vision, and I saw what he just gave me: our little cocktail of stimpak and irradiated water blend. 

Hancock's legs were on either side of mine, his hands running up and down my arms, trying to sooth me. "What is that stuff anyway?" he whispered to me.

"It's a stimpak mixed with irradiated water," I whispered back.

My ankle stopped hurting and faded to a dull ache. I sighed in relieve, leaning my head back against Hancock's shoulder.

"Irradiated water?" Hancock's voice had taken on a concerned tone, no longer whispering.

Charon wrapped my ankle in some tight gauze just to be on the safe side. He grabbed two more syringes off the foot of the bed and came to sit down next to us, his left leg hanging off the bed.

His right leg brushed up against Hancock's as he gently grabbed my chin and turned my face back and forth, his eyes concerned and a little upset. I knew he was pissed that I ran off like I did.

Trying to buy some time because I really didn't want to have that conversation with him just yet, I answered Hancock. "Yeah, we never told you about that, huh?" I swallowed, suddenly a little nervous.

Before he could answer, I continued. "So yeah, I'm kind of part ghoul. Ummm, my insides are ghoulified, hence why the irritated water."

Before I could continue, Charon cut in. "Nicole." It was just one word, my name. But he said it in just that way that screams you are in trouble like a small child.

Hancock stayed silent and just rested his hands on my arms from behind, intent on staying silent for the time being.

"Nicole, what were you thinking running off like that? I have told you so many times never to do that"

I tried really hard to not cry. I really hate disappointing him.

He continues on, "Do you know how much worse it could have gone? And what if we didn't find you? Did you think about that at all when you decided to go off on your own like some stupid child?"

I gasped. He never calls me stupid. I bowed my head and started crying.

Hancock’s arms tightened around me. "Hey man, don't you think that was a little harsh?"

"Nicole….I'm sorry… I didn't mean it." Charon's voice sounded pained.

I just continued to cry. It really hurt my feelings. I know I messed up, but calling me stupid was just too much. Charon mumbles something about setting up mines around the place and gets up and leaves.

Hancock just continued to hold me. "He didn't mean it, you know. You just really scared him is all. He got pretty wound up when he couldn't find you, and when he heard you scream, I've never seen someone so frantic. He really loves you, you know?"

I nod as i look up at him.

"Hey, it'll be ok, Button. He said he was sorry, and I know he feels bad. Just give him some time to calm down, yeah?" he said quietly, wiping the tears on my cheek away with his thumb.

I nod again sniffling then winching, my nose hurts. Hancock picks up a syringe and looks at it then at my nose, "ok little star i'm gonna give you some of this, then you can continue telling me your story cause that was one hell of a cliff hanger ya left me at."

I smiled, nodding again. "Ok"

I closed my eyes as he administered a dose to my nose. I hated the feeling of the needle going in and out of my skin, but I dealt with it. Then I got a dose in my forehead. After a few minutes, everything was down to a dull ache, if that, and I felt better. 

I sighed, leaning back against Hancock. "Do you want me to move? I feel better now." He must be tired of sitting back there surely.

"If it's all the same to you, I am quite comfy where I am." He put the empty syringes on the table next to the bed and wrapped his arms back around me. “Besides, Charon would want me to keep a eye on ya, and this is the best way to do it"

I sighed loudly. I'm never going to hear the end of this one for a while. I can just feel it now. “You know, just for the record, I can fight pretty damn good. I just got unlucky today." I was getting a little pissed off. "Normally, I can take care of myself just fine!" I felt myself getting worked up.

"Whoa, whoa there, I didn't say you couldn't take care of yourself, love. I didn't mean to upset ya. Just calm down now and relax.” He spoke quietly, fingers combing through my hair.

I took a deep breath and let it out, calming down and relaxing. I shouldn't have been taking my mood out on him. "I'm sorry, John."

“Hey, no harm done. It's been a long day, yeah?"

I nod again.

"Now, why don't you finish telling me how you’re part ghoul, cause this I gotta know!" He smiled down at me and waited for me to continue my little story.

And so I went on to tell him my story of how I was part ghoul. Just my insides were really, which is why irradiated water worked so good, but any other irradiated things, not so much. Then I would have to take one rad-x pill. 

I told him how my father had been giving me these weird shots once I turned 16. I would get two shots a year until he left the vault when I was 19. I was always so sick after each shot, but it would pass, so I thought it was just a vitamin or something. I should've known better. After getting beatings from him all my life, I should've known those shots were not good news. The beatings stopped at 16, but then the shots started.

I went on to tell him how I didn't think about those shots again until I got hurt after clearing out Paradise Falls. I had taken a shotgun blast to my back, knocking me to the ground while Charon took care of the guy. It had started to rain. Charon ran over to me and fell down to his knees next to me, thinking the worst. The rain was falling, and as he was about to start giving me stimpaks, he noticed the rain was healing my wounds right before his eyes. I remember blinking my eyes open and asking what happened. He told me, and I couldn't believe it.

We went right to Dr. Barrows after that. I needed to know what was going on. 

He took some x-rays of my body after we told him what happen. When he showed them to us, to say we were shocked was an understatement. I just kept looking at them in shock as Charon asked the doctor how this was possible. The doctor had no clue really, but then those weird shots my father had given me came rushing back to my mind. When I told the Dr. Barrows about them, his eyes widened and he said he would “look into it."

A week later, he asked us to come to his office, and boy did he have news. He told us those shots were from an old Enclave experiment that never got tested. How my father got them he had no idea unless my father had been Enclave himself at one point. He went on to say the point of the shots were to see how the body handled high amounts of radiation. If the body took to the drug, it would make the user tougher against radiation, but there were side effects, and what happened to the inside of my body was just that. He said the damage done to me was permanent, and in fact, my aging was now that of a ghoul’s. He noticed the small patches of discoloration on my body, and said that was also a side effect of the drug. Over time, it would slowly get worse until one day, my skin would most likely be gone. I would lose my nose and most of my hair. Basically, I would fully look like a ghoul. 

This news should have upset me, but honestly, I just smiled and said to Charon, "Well, at least I get to be with you longer now." Unlike me, he looked upset and pained, just pissed I guess, at my father for doing this to me in the first place. I just couldn't be mad. He gave me a chance to be with my husband a lot longer than I thought I would get to, so I was happy.

Charon got over it in the next few days, and he started to feel happy about it, too. He told me I would always be beautiful to him, ghoul or not.

Once I finished my story, I tilted my head up a little to get a look at John's face and see his reaction to what I had just told him. 

He didn't say anything at first, just looking like he was in deep thought. "I don't suppose that drug your shitty father gave you had a logo on it did it?"

I thought for a moment. It had been a very long time since I saw one of those syringes. "Umm…...There was a E symbol in the middle of a circle, and the circle was made of stars. Why?"

His eyes widened. "Ya sure about that?"

"Yes, I remember it very clearly now. That was it, why?" I was starting to get worried.

"Remember how I told ya guys how I became a ghoul?"

I nod, waiting for him to continue.

"That same symbol was on the syringe I took."

Now it's my turn to look at him wide eyed. "Are you telling me you took the same drug I did?”

"I think it's safe to say I did, only i got one dose. Wonder what would've happened if I had taken eight like you. Damn." He just shook his head, smiling in disbelief.

"What are the chances?" I was smiling, too. This is just amazing.

"Maybe we were meant to meet," he says, shrugging.

"Do you really believe that?" I never took him for the mystical type, but maybe he was right.

"Sure why not? I mean, what are the chances I would meet you two? You guys could've gone anywhere, but you picked the Commonwealth. I say it was meant to be. You guys are my best friends, and I'm glad we found each other." He held me a little tighter.

I snuggled into him more. "You know, I think you're right, John. You're my best friend, too, and I'm sure Charon would say the same. He doesn't really ever make friends, but he took to you right away. So...I'm glad we came here" I reached up and kissed his cheek before ducking back down under his chin and closing my eyes. I yawned, starting to get tired.

"You should try getting some sleep, Button." He combed his fingers through my hair once again.

"I wanna wait for Charon to get back." I yawned again, and my eyes felt heavy.

"He'll be back soon, but you need to rest, love. Don't worry, we'll both be here when you wake up,” he whispered into my hair.

I nodded my head as my eyes got heavier, and I finally gave in to sleep.


	5. New Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New feelings come to life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter taking longer, real life was getting in the way.  
> Beta read by: bluedenimdress

I felt sunlight on my face as I slowly stirred. I didn’t wanna open my eyes, not yet. 

I just laid there, not moving, but knowing I was gonna have to get up soon. Something must have given me away, because I felt Charon's fingers through my hair. I felt a soft kiss to my forehead, so I must have been facing him, lying down. I knew I couldn’t pretend to be asleep anymore now.

I blinked my eyes open and stared into those icy blue eyes I love so much. I didn’t know what to say, really. I still felt bad for running off like I did, and I’m sure he was still mad at me for it. I didn’t know how I would make it up to him. My ankle felt better that day, but it was still sore, as was my face, and I was sure I was not pretty to look at right then.

I swallowed the thump in my throat. I am so not going to start my day by crying, no, no, no!

It seemed my body had other ideas, though, as I felt my eyes get a little watery, but I blinked a few times. I will not cry dammit!

“Promise me you won't do something like that again sweetheart, ok?” 

I just nod my head.

“If something were to happen to you, I don’t know what I would do. I would be lost without you.” His voice had taken on a gruffer sound, like he was fighting not to cry as well.

My eyes teared up, hearing his words. The tears rolled down my face. “I’m so sorry, Charon. I wasn’t thinking. I didn’t mean to upset you or let you down….I’m such a failure.” I closed my eyes, upset at myself.

He touched his forehead to mine. “Hey...hey, you're not a failure, sweetheart. You could never be a failure to me, ever. I just want you to be more careful next time, ok?” His thumb caressed my cheek and wiped some of the tears away.

“Ok.” My voice was shaky as I opened my eyes back up. His eyes were glossy and worried. He leaned back a little so we can see each other better. I caressed the side of his face and offered him a small smile.

“Do you know how happy you make me, Charon? Every day, I wake up feeling like I am the luckiest girl in the world. You’re everything to me. I would be lost without you, too.” My smile grew bigger.

A few tears ran down his face as he leaned over to me and kissed me with everything he had, just like he did on our wedding day so long ago. I kissed him back with just as much emotion.

“Well, I guess everything is good, then?” We broke apart slowly and looked to the other side of the room where Hancock was lounging on his own bed, smiling at us.

“Yes, we are good,” Charon replied before giving me one last kiss, sitting up and stretching. 

I slowly sat up and touched my nose. Well, I guess it could be worse. At least it wasn’t broken, but it was still really sore. “How bad does it look?” 

Charon gently grabbed my hand and moved it away from my nose. “You have a few bruises around your nose and cheeks, but they’re already not as bad as yesterday.”

“Can you hand me my bag, please. I need to see for myself.” I knew I was not going to like seeing this, but I had to know how bad it looked. It was just bothering me too much not knowing.

Charon hesitated. “You sure, sweetie?”

I nodded. “I wanna see. I need to see, ok?” I sighed, knowing this was going to suck.

Before Charon could get up, Hancock came over with my bag in hand and dumped it on the bed. “You sure you wanna see, button?” His eyes were slightly worried.

“Ok, you guys are freaking me out, here. How bad is it anyway?” I sighed, dreading this now.

I unsnapped the top clip and opened my backpack up. Reaching in, I moved my camera aside, feeling glad to see it wasn’t forgotten yesterday, and grabbed onto the little compact mirror I had inside. Why I had this thing, I have no idea. It’s a rare day I wear makeup. 

I took a deep breath and opened it up, looking into the mirror. Well, couldn’t say I was happy to see the yellow and purple bruises around my nose, but at least the bruises around my cheeks were just a light yellow color. Still, my face had seen better days, but there was nothing I could do about it.

I sighed, putting the mirror back in my backpack and leaning back against the bed, looking out the window. “Well, good thing I don’t care if I’m ugly or not, right?”

Charon and Hancock both said, “Hey!” at the same time, making me look back over to them.

Charon shook his head, frowning. “You are not ugly, Nicole. You stop that right now.”

Hancock sat at the foot of the bed. “I second that. You are far from ugly, and talking like that is nonsense.” He frowned, as well.

“Ok...ok! Sorry, my mistake, geez.” I couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at my lips.

From that point on, there was a shift with the three of us, only I don’t think we fully knew yet what was happening. I felt closer to Hancock having learned we shared something in common.

It was the two month mark after getting beat up that something started to become really clear to me, and I was fighting it. I was in love with Hancock. He had become as dear to me as my husband, and I felt like I was a bad wife. How could I be in love with two men? It was wrong, right?

The only thing that stopped me from totally feeling like I was scum was Charon had started to act differently around Hancock, as I’m sure I was. I would catch his eye, and something would be different. I would catch a brief glimpse of something I had only seen him give to me, and it was love. Once I saw enough of these looks he would give Hancock, I knew I wasn’t the only one anymore. We still loved each other fiercely, but there was definitely something new happening, and the love we had for each other had grown to include Hancock.

I wasn’t sure if Hancock even had a clue to any of this, nor if he would even want to be a part of this. He had only lost his wife a few years back, so surely this would be too fast for him, right?

On top of that, Charon and I still had not told each other openly what was going on.

When I had enough of this, I had to say something. I just couldn’t take it anymore. 

I just decided to be blunt about it one night when I pulled Charon into our hotel room that we still used. “Are you in love with Hancock like you're in love with me?”

His eyes had grown as huge as I have ever seen them. He swallowed before answering. “Yes …and no. The love we have between us could never be the same between anyone else. I have come to love Hancock, but it’s in a slightly different way. Does that make sense?” He looked nervous and a little scared.

I just walked over to him, grabbed both his hands in mine, and held on tightly, looking up at him. “It makes perfect sense to me, big guy. Did you know I have come to love him just as much?”

He didn’t say anything at first, just staring down at me. A small smile appeared on his face. “Are you telling me we both fell in love with Hancock?” 

I just nodded my head.

“And here I was, feeling like the worst husband in the world for having these feelings, and it turns out you were having the same feelings going on, too.” He looked relieved.

“I felt like the worst wife, honestly. I’m so glad I’m not the only one that was feeling this way.” I felt so relieved, as well. I smiled up at him before frowning. “He may not feel the same way, you know. What should we do?” Now, I was feeling worried again.

Charon looked like he was thinking. “We should just tell him how we feel and see what happens. We promised ourselves years ago we would not sit on things like this, we would seize the moment, and whatever happens, happens.” He smiled down at me, seeming to relax.

I suddenly felt nervous, but a little happy, too. “When should we tell him?”

“How about right now?” He kept hold of one of my hands as we made our way to the door.

“Ok, sounds like a plan.” I kept hold of his left hand as we made our way out of the hotel and to the Statehouse. As we neared the door closest to Kleo's shop, I saw Hancock leaning on the wall outside, smoking. I suddenly felt even more nervous, but I knew this is something we couldn’t put off any longer. 

Just as we got to Hancock, I noticed someone outside the corner of my eye and turned to face them, both the guys at my back now. Before Charon or Hancock could say anything, I gasped and put a hand to my mouth in shock.

“Father!?”


	6. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets what they deserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the feels.  
> This chapter is a tad shorter, but no worries, working on chapter 7 now.  
> Beta read by: bluedenimdress

“Father?” I asked, not believing my eyes. My father was dead and gone, yet here he was, standing before us outside Daisy’s shop. He started to walk over to me until he saw the company with me.

“You son of a bitch!” Charon growled, starting to move towards him until I put an arm out stopping him. I put an arm out stopping Hancock as well. 

“I got this, boys. Let me handle it.” I didn’t look away from my father. I just kept glaring at him.

I walked up to my father. I could feel the guys move a little closer to me from behind, giving me support. “How the fuck are you alive!? Last I heard the Enclave killed you.” I waited for an answer, my body tense, my hands balled into fists at my sides.

“Is that anyway to treat your father? After everything I did for you, this is how you treat me?” He scoffed at me like I was a small child, and I’d had enough of his shit already.

“Everything you did for me!? Are you fucking kidding me? What did you do for me besides beat the shit out of me since the age of 5, and when you got tired of that, you experimented on me until I was 19! Is that what you’re talking about? Cause I could have done without all that bullshit, I promise you!” I was visibly shaking now, but I didn’t care. I had waited to say these things to him for so long and now I just couldn’t stop. “What you gave me was a life full of pain and misery, never knowing love or kindness. Of always living in fear and thinking I was less than nothing!” 

I’d starting crying, but I pressed on. “I don’t know what I did to ever deserve that, but it was bullshit! No one deserves to be treated like that! No one!” One of my hands fingered the blade I had concealed behind my back. “Do you have anything to say to any of this?” I asked, feeling like I was about to explode.

He just smirked at me like some cocky asshole. “Your mother died giving birth to you. The way I see it, you deserved everything I gave you and more.” He said this so calmly, it was just creepy.

“Wha…” I was at a loss for words. My hand firmly grabbed the handle of my blade behind my back.

“I’ll kill you, motherfucker!” Charon growled behind me. Hancock had taken his blade out of his boot. I couldn’t help but feel happy in a way that both would be willing to kill him for me, but this was something I needed to do myself.

I stood right in front of my father and put my hand on his shoulder. He just looked down at me with a raised eyebrow, clearly having no idea what was about to happen. My hand moved from his shoulder to the top of his head, and I grabbed his hair in a painful grip. Before he could do anything, my other hand was out, and in one swift movement, my blade was buried deep in his gut. He just gasped, but no sound came out. I withdrew my hand from his gut, and then stabbed him again – and once more just for good measure. His hands moved to his bleeding gut, but it was useless now. He was dying. I let go of his hair and he stumbled back before falling down to the ground, gasping his last breaths. I just stood there, looking down at him, still shaking, knowing I did the right thing. Without even knowing it, this was something I needed to do for my own peace of mind. I was feeling like a load was lifted off my shoulders, and as he drew his last breath before finally dying, I felt finally free. I drew in a shaky breath, just now noticing a crowd had formed around us.

Hancock came up behind me and said quietly, “I’ll take care of this, button. Why don’t you go get a drink with Charon? I’ll be along shortly.”

I just nodded my head and returned my blade to its sheath behind my back, still not moving, just standing there. 

Charon came up behind me and put his hand at the small of my back. “Come on, sweetheart, let's get out of here. John’s got this.” 

I just nodded my head again and let him lead me away from what just happened to the Statehouse where we could drink in private. He led me past the crowd and inside the Statehouse, up the stairs, and finally to the office where I flopped down on the couch and just stretched out, taking up most of the couch. Instead of a drink, a nap sounded really good about then. I threw my right arm over my eyes and sighed softly.

“Charon? Is it ok if I take a nap instead? I’m feeling drained right now, and I need to recharge.” I yawned, thinking it had been a long, crappy day.

“Of course sweetheart, take all the time you need. I’ll just be over here on the other couch if you need me, ok?” He came over and bent down, kissing my forehead softly.

I moved my arm away from my eyes and looked up at him. His eyes still concerned, I grabbed his face and pulled him in for a quick kiss. I sighed contently. I moved my face back enough to look into his eyes. “I don’t know what I would do without you, or John for that matter. I love you both so much,” I said shakily. 

He offered me a small smile. “I love you, too, sweetheart, and John does, too. We will always have your back, no matter what. Always.” 

I nodded, knowing it’s true.

He whispered into my hair, “Now why don’t you take that nap, and when you wake up, we can have that drink or whatever else you want to do, ok?”

I nodded my head ok.

He moved over to the other couch and laid down while I threw my arm back over my eyes and tried to forget what just happened with my father outside. In no time, I was deeply asleep, my worries fading away.


	7. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole lets off some steam with a dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by: bluedenimdress 
> 
> Here it is chapter 7 :D

I woke up sometime later, much later if the dark sky outside was any indication.   
Must be a rad storm going on sky was flashing lighting in the distance and it was raining softly.  
I sat up and looked over to the other couch, Charon was still asleep and snoring softly.  
It was not often he slept so deeply so i wasn’t about to wake him.  
I slowly stand, stretching my arms above my head, yawning. I look over and see Hancock leaned back in his chair, hat over his eyes asleep as well. Our talk with Hancock can wait alittle bit.

A idea comes to me and i smile to myself.

While the boys are fast asleep, i silently make my way to the double doors and open one just enough to shimmy my body out and i close the door silently behind me. I grab my backpack off the nearby end table and make my way down the stairs nodding to the watch as i step outside.

The air smells fresh to me, well as much as it can anyway. It’s just barely coming down now, but i notice the streets are empty for once and i smile even more. I round the corner heading to the hotel,and sit on one of the benches outside the third rail.

I dig around in my backpack and pull out my violin. Well this thing has seen better days that's for sure. I had taught myself to play as a kid and continued all through my life. I would go to the bottom levels of 101 and just play for hours away from everyone. I would even dance around while playing, losing myself in the music. Now i was in the mood to play again after so long.

I had played a few times for Charon, but i never danced while i played i was always too embarrassed to do so. 

I dig out some duct tape and start trying to fix the poor thing. It will have to do until i find parts or a new one. With it fixed up good enough i take the bow out of the backpack, violin in the other hand and walk to the middle of square between the statehouse, the hotel and the memory den.

With no one still out it’s like i have the whole place to myself. The rain has turned into mist, I know it’s going to stop soon and everyone will be back out so i shouldn’t waste anymore time.  
I dig a halo tape out of my bag and insert it into my pipboy.

I place the violin under my chin and place my bow on the cords and start to play a song i have loved all my life. My pipboy on my arm plays the dancey background music to match what i play on my violin.

I keep playing, i close my eyes and let the music move me. I start to sway to the music at first, but then soon my feet move me into the only dance i ever really learned, the only dance i ever fell in love with, Ballet.

I move more and more as i keep playing, a smile spreading on my face, i keep my eyes closed and enjoy the moment. I balance on my leg while the other one is lifted straight above my head.   
Then i spin and spin again before bending my body backwards almost into a U shape, my hair touching the ground before i bend back up and keep moving. I’m dancing all over the square now, my hair falling out of the ponytail it was in by now flowing all around me.

The rain has stopped now, but i don’t care i just keep moving and spinning.  
All too soon the music on the pipboy stops and i finally come to a stop, breathing alittle heavy, but feeling amazing. I open my eyes wide to the sound of clapping and look right at Hancock and Charon standing there smiling at me. I blush embarrassed i was caught. I rub the back of my neck. Thankfully i don’t see anyone else out yet.

“So you guys saw huh?” I shallow now nervous weather or not they liked what they just watched.

“That mighta been the most beautiful thing i ever saw” Hancock looks slightly in awe.

I look to Charon, “and you?” i smile shyly.

“You were amazing sweetheart, i didn’t know you could dance like that” Charon has the same slightly in awe face going on.

I continue to smile shyly, “really?” I Blush more, but i’m glad they liked it.

“ I um...taught myself to dance like that when i was little” I say proudly.

Both of them smile at me even more.

“Are you serious button? That’s amazing.” Hancock walks over and ruffles my hair.  
“You never stop surprising me, you know that?” he smiles at me proudly.

Charon comes over to us, “I’m proud of you sweetheart” he takes my right hand and brings it up to his lips, kissing the back of it softly. “You’ll have to show us what other dance moves you got”

“ I taught myself how to play my violin too” i say proudly.

“Yer serious doll?” Hancock pats me on the back. “Your something else you know that?”

Charon shakes his head in disbelieve “ There’s no one else like you that’s for sure love” He leans over and kisses the top of my head.

I smile at them both, feeling so happy. I look to Hancock the conversion Charon and I needed to have with him coming back into my mind fast. I look to Charon and raise a eyebrow. He picks up on what i’m thinking after a minute.

We both turn to Hancock and smile, “John we kind of wanted to talk to you about something. We meant to talk to you about it earlier, but well you know what happened” My smile fades hating that all that nasty business with my father had got in the way of what we wanted to talk to John about.

“Yeah, how ya doing about all that button?” Hancocks eyes slightly concerned, Charons too.

“I feel….better...like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders honestly. I’m glad he’s dead, for real this time” My eyes hard and angry.

“Hey” Charon says softly resting his hand on my shoulder, caressing it gently, while the fingers from his other hand rest under my chin and tip my face to look up at him.

“He can’t hurt you anymore sweetheart. He’s dead for good this time. I wish i could have spared you that, but i know it was something you had to do” 

I offer him a small smile and nod. “It was….thank you for understanding….both of you”

I take his fingers under my chin and give them a kiss before holding onto them with my own hand, turning to look at Hancock once again. I take hold of one of his hands and give it a quick squeeze before releasing it.

“Now we need to have that talk, it’s pretty serious John” his brow frowns, worried, but nods and leads the way back to his office. I stuff my violin back in my backpack as we pass the benches.  
Then grab my backpack and follow after Hancock back upstairs and into his office. Charon right behind me.

Charon and I take a seat on one of the red couches as Hancock sits across from us on the other red couch. 

“Ok, now that you guys got me all worried, what ya got to tell me?” He leans back and tries to look relaxed, but we can tell he’s nervous.

I look sideways at Charon before grabbing his right hand and holding it in my lap with both my hands. “Do you want to tell him? Or should i?” I can tell Charon is nervous now as well. I can’t help but feel nervous now too. He rubs the back of his neck with his other hand thinking.

“Maybe it would be easier coming from you?” I nod. I know this is something new, for both of us and maybe more so for him.

I turn back to Hancock and decide to just spit it out before i lose my nerve.

“John…..well… the thing is…. Charon and I…. have….fallen in love with you” I hold my breath waiting for a response.  
Hancocks eyes go wide in disbelief. He doesn’t say anything just stares at us like we just grew a second head. After a minute he gets up and dashes out the double doors and out of the state house the door slamming on his way out.

I turn to Charon who looks alittle sad. “ Well that could've gone worse, right?”

All i can think is, i hope we didn’t just scare him away for good.


	8. And Then There Were Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen and people say stuff lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok people you get 2 chapter updates in one day enjoy :)
> 
> Beta read by: bluedenimdress as always :D

After our little confession to Hancock, he left town. We went a week before deciding we needed to do something to get our minds off things for a while. One of the warehouses that got turned into a house for a few people needed some work on the roof, so I suggested we work on it since no one else was. 

The morning of the repairs, I awoke Charon in a naughty way. Smiling to myself, I slowly moved myself under the blanket between his legs and started to offer soft kisses to his manhood. It didn’t take long before his cock was twitching and hard. I took him all the way in my mouth, softly sucking on him now.

Charon stirred slightly but was still asleep for the most part. Well, that just wouldn’t do. I sucked harder on him, making him moan loudly as he finally woke up. “Wha….what’s happening?”

I smiled out around his cock and kept going, sucking and licking, trying to drive him crazy.

“Nicole…..Oh, my…...Shit… That feels so good,” he groaned, his body tensing up and his toes curling. I could tell he was right on the edge. It never takes him long in the mornings.

I just barely scraped my teeth along his cock as his hands gripped my hair tightly. “Fucking Christ, baby!” he shouts as he came hard in my mouth, and I took it all until he was spent and his body relaxed. 

I wiped my mouth and crawled out from under the blanket, smirking at him. “Good morning.”

He smiled lazily at me, lying limp on the bed. “Good morning, sweetheart...What a way to wake up.”

I laid back down next to him, curling up to his warm body. He wrapped an arm around me, kissing the top of my head. I sighed contently. It doesn’t take long for him to drift back off to sleep. I laid there a few more minutes before deciding to get up for the day. I gently moved his arm out of the way and got out of bed. I grabbed a few clothes out of my duffel bag in the corner that held all my main shit. I really needed to go through that damn thing at some point and sell some shit.

I put on my black tank top and my black cut off shorts, deciding I didn’t wear these shorts nearly enough. Next was my black combat boots. After lacing them up, I went to the mirror and brushed my hair out with my brush before pulling my hair into a ponytail, happy to see it was now long enough to do so. 

Looking at my reflection, I looked at my hair. As far back as I could remember, it had always been this weird very light blue/white color, and looking at it now and then down at my clothes, I decided it would be nice to add another color to it. Maybe a nice strip of black in the front. I could never color all my hair a new color. I knew I would miss the blue/white too much, but maybe some extra color to go with it would be a refreshing change. Now I just needed to get to Diamond City at some point to do so.

With that decided, I pulled out our hot plate, setting it on the floor by the dresser, and sat down. I plopped the little frying pan we had on top of it and put some cram in it along with the last of the sliced apples we had and some pork and beans, letting it start to cook. The smell of it cooking woke Charon up for the second time this morning.

“Mmmmm, smells good, love.” He yawned getting out of bed to put his jeans on. Once he pulled his black t-shirt over his head, he plopped down next to me on the floor and gave me a good morning kiss.

“Good morning...again.” I smirked at him before stirring the food that was almost done by this point.

He smirked right back at me. “Don’t think I won't be repaying you back, later.” He winked at me.

I laughed softly. “You better.” Once the food was done, I turned off the hot plate. I handed Charon a fork, and we dug in. We ate in silence, enjoying the food. It’s one of the few things I am really good at.

After we finished eating, I put everything away. “Charon...Do you think he’ll come back?” I asked, worried.

Charon stood in front of me and looked down at me with a small smile on his lips as his hands caressed both of my shoulders. “Yes, I do….Just give him time, ok?” 

I nodded, wanting to believe him.

After Charon got his own combat boots on, we made our way over to the warehouse. Thankfully, it was not far, right across from the Statehouse. 

We reached the top of it and looked around at the damage that had yet to be ever fixed. “What a mess. This is going to take forever.” I shook my head, looking at the crumbling ceiling. 

“The sooner we start, the sooner it will be finished.” Charon shrugged and started moving bricks out of the way, throwing them in a small pile. I did the same. After a while, we had a few piles of bricks. Half the floor was finally clear.

I looked up at the beam supporting half of the ceiling. It had some bricks missing. That couldn’t be good. “We will need to fix this beam up and add a few bricks to it.”

“Yes, we will need to fix that before people move in.” We looked at it a few more seconds before continuing to throw bricks into our piles.

About twenty minutes later, with most of the floor clear, it happened. It happened so fast, it caught us both off guard. One minute, we were clearing bricks from the floor. The next minute, the ceiling caved in on us, trapping us both under the rubble. I remember getting hit on the head and going down. I heard Charon call my name, but then he went down as well as I slipped into darkness.

I awoke to the feeling of a needle sliding out of the side of my head. I whimpered. My head hurt like a bitch, but otherwise I felt ok. I blinked my eyes open as hands grabbed my face and kissed me like I was a lifeline. Before I could fully respond, Hancock was leaning back to look at me, his eyes teary.

“Yer awake. Thank god, I was worried sick.” He brushed the hair out of my eyes.

I felt my head starting to feel better, going down to a dull ache as I stared up at Hancock. I reached out and caressed the side of his face. “You came back,” I whispered, happy to see him again.

He rubbed his eyes, clearly still upset. “I just needed time to process what ya told me, but I shouldn’t have been gone this long. I’m sorry, button.” He leaned down and kissed me again with so much emotion, I kissed back this time – our first real kiss this time, his lips soft and gentle against mine.

He broke away and rested his forehead on mine. “I love you, too, Nicole. I was afraid to love again after Nora, but I know she would want me to be happy, and you guys make me happy,” he whispered. 

I smiled before thinking of Charon. I sat up a little too fast and held my head. “Whoa, dizzy.”

“Easy there, love.” He steadied me as I looked over at Charon who was still knocked out.

“Is he going to be ok?” I asked, concerned and worried.

“Yeah, looks like the bigger parts of the ceiling fell around you guys protecting ya from most of the damage. You guys got real lucky, there. I just gave him what I gave ya. He should be coming to, soon. Don’t worry.” Hancock helped me sit up against the closest wall next to Charon. He moved around to the other side of Charon and sat down as he started to come around.

Seeing no real damage besides a bump on his head, I relaxed some, holding his right hand in both of mine as he blinked his eyes open. He looked up at me, concern and worry clearly in his eyes. I kissed the hand I was holding. “I’m ok, big guy,” I said softly, offering him a small smile. He visibly relaxed, caressing the side of my face.

I looked over to Hancock, and Charon followed my eyes until he was looking at him.

“John,” Charon whispered, clearly happy to see he was back. I watched as Hancock leaned down and kissed Charon just like he kissed me. Charon’s eyes went wide for a minute before they closed. He grabbed the back of Hancock’s head and deepened the kiss until both were moaning softly.

To say the sight of them both kissing each other was doing things to me was an understatement.

When they finally broke apart, Hancock smiled down at him. “I love you, too, Charon...I just needed time to think...but I’m back now and I’m here to stay for good with ya both, this time.” 

Charon smiled up at him. “Good,” he whispered.

Watching them both, I thought, life can’t get any better than this.


	9. Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has some fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much just smut this chapter hehehehehe enjoy ;)
> 
> Beta read by: bluedenimdress as always, thank you girl :D

After having the doctor check us out to make sure all we had was indeed bumps on the head, we were cleared to go. It was good timing the way it happened. Hancock told us he had just returned to town when he and everyone else in town saw the roof collapse, and someone yelled we were in there. That was all it took. He had come running to get us out.

We took the next month slow. This was new territory for us, well at least for Charon and myself. Hancock told us before he ever met Nora, he would be with guys or ladies all the time. However, this time it was different and special, so we took it slow at first.

Two weeks after all three of us finally being together, it was my birthday, January 28th. 49 years old and I still look and feel 19. Life was pretty sweet that way.

Hancock and Charon were up to something. I just knew it, and I’m sure it had something to do with my birthday. They had been secretive for 3 days now and it was killing me. I wanted to know!

Charon had come by about twenty minutes earlier, telling me to wear my fancy dress, and left. I smiled to myself. Secretive little butts! Fine, I will play this game.

A few minutes later, with my fancy dress and the heels to match on, I actually put makeup on. I brushed my hair out. Not sure if I was supposed to wait here or what, I went to the door of our hotel room and peeked my head out, almost running right into Charon. He was dressed in his fancy outfit as well. I always loved seeing the sweater vest and slacks on him.

“Hey, handsome, looking good.” I smiled up at him, running my hands up his chest and feeling the muscles underneath. I swallowed. Man, oh man, how this man turns me on.

He pulled me to him suddenly and kissed me deeply, wrapping my arms around his waist. I tilted my head and kissed him back as deeply as possible. I moaned into his mouth as he gripped my ass tightly, grinding himself on me right where I want him.

Finally needing air, we broke apart, panting and looking at one another with heat in our eyes.

“Do we have time?” I asked breathlessly. 

He grabbed my hand and pulled me back in our room. “There's always time.” Slamming our door closed, he crowded me back up against it and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist with my arms around his neck, and we went back to kissing each other deeply, his tongue dominating mine.

Just then, there was a knock on the door behind me. We both groaned loudly, breaking apart. 

“We’re kind of busy! Go away!” I yelled, hoping to send whoever it was away.

“Hey, I just got here!” Hancock grumbled on the other side of the door.

“Oh, sorry, my bad.” I opened the door and let him in, closing it behind him. 

Charon and I still stood by the door, watching him move to sit down on the bed, looking at us with a smirk on his face. “Was I interrupting something?” 

I bit my bottom lip, looking back up at Charon. “Maybe.” I smiled coyly. 

Charon surprised us both. “Why don’t you stay and watch, John?” He smiled coyly down at me.

I glanced at Hancock, and his smile was devilish. “Don’t mind if I do.” He leaned back against the headboard and got comfy.

Before I could say anything else, Charon lifted me back up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. Before I could even remotely get shy about being watched, even if it was by John, Charon was kissing me deeply again, making me moan softly against his mouth.

My hands threaded in his hair and gripped tightly, making him growl against my mouth. He moved his mouth to one of my breasts, sucking it hard and making me cry out his name as I arched my back and banged the back of my head onto the door. I leaned forward and unbuckled his pants, letting them fall to the floor, not surprised to see he was wearing no underwear.

With his body keeping me pinned to the door, his hands lifted my dress only to find no underwear on me, either. I smirked before leaning forward and gently biting his bottom lip. “Come on, big guy, whatcha waiting for?” I teased.

My yelp turned into a long moan of pleasure as he entered me, bottoming out immediately. “Oh… Charon.” I moaned his name as he started to move, hitting that sweet spot inside me perfectly.

“Oh, baby….You feel so good….. So tight.” He started licking and sucking on my ear, then my neck, then my breast. He was everywhere, drowning me in pleasure.

My eyes glanced to Hancock who locked eyes with me and smiled a naughty smile. One of his hands was very clearly down his pants, rubbing himself at this point.

“Ride his dick good and hard, darlin. Ride it until you're screaming his name like a bad girl.” He started moving his hand in his pants faster now.

I gasped hearing his words, his voice suddenly doing all kinds of things to me when he talked dirty like that. I could feel my orgasm coming fast now.

“Come on, big daddy, pound into her like the bad girl she is.” Hancock was close to losing it now.

“Shit!” Charon suddenly pounded into me as hard as he could, which made me scream his name over and over again, not caring who heard, until we were both coming so hard, we hung onto each other for dear life. Hancock followed soon after, very clearly loving the show he just got.  
The sound of panting filled the room for a moment. My legs were wobbly as Charon set me back down on the ground. I smoothed my dress back down as Charon pulled his pants back up, buckling them and looking a little worn out. I knew the feeling. I fanned myself with my hands.

“Well that was…..wow.” I kind of felt at a loss for words. I had thought having Hancock watch would have somehow been weird, but it was so, so good.

Charon leaned forward, hugging me to him and breathing in the scent of my hair. “That was…..something else….yes.” We turned to look at Hancock as he made his way over to us.

Charon tugged him forward from the front of his shirt and wrapped him and me in one giant hug, sandwiching Hancock between himself and me.

“You guys looked so good, I could watch you two all day, you know that?” Hancock snuggled more into us, and we just enjoyed the moment together.


	10. Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole gets a few birthday surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much smut with alittle fluff enjoy :)
> 
> beta read by: bluedenimdress

After I refreshed my makeup and got so many sweet comments from my two guys, I was blushing. They lead me to the Third Rail. I assumed we were just having drinks, but upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, there was a loud, “Surprise!” from almost everyone in town I had come to call my friends.

I started to get misty eyed looking at everyone, feeling like we had finally found a place we could permanently call home. Everyone came to me giving me handshakes and hugs, telling me happy birthday. 

Once everyone had drinks in their hands and everyone was doing their own thing, I was able to relax. Crowds always made me a tad nervous. Halfway through the party, Hancock and Charon disappeared for fifteen minutes only to return with the biggest birthday cake I had ever seen. 

My eyes and smile could not have been any bigger. The cake was lumpy and lopsided, but it was the prettiest cake I had ever seen. Charon had found a few candles to put on top of it.

Looking at it and my guys, I smiled and blew out my candles. Everyone clapped. Hancock gave me the first piece of cake. I took one of my fingers and swiped some frosting off the top of it, amazed at how good it tasted. When I noticed Charon watching me, I did it again, but slowly sucked on my finger this time.

His nostrils flared, and his eyes got hungry. I just giggled. “What? I didn’t do anything.” 

He just shook his head at me and leaned over, whispering in my ear, “Just wait until later, you bad girl.”

I nearly choked on my cake, looking up at him. He just smirked at me, taking a sip of his beer.

The party had started to thin out as the night went on. People either passed out from too much drinking, or they left to go to bed.

It was just a handful of people now, along with me, Charon, and Hancock.  
Hancock led me back to the VIP room where Charon was waiting next to a table with some gifts on it. I smiled, looking at the table. “What’s this?”

After Hancock shut the door to the VIP room, he came to stand next to me. ”We got you a few birthday presents, love.” He reached over and handed me a tiny little box wrapped in newspaper. I eyed it for a minute before ripping off the wrapping and opening the little box to discover a pretty little necklace made out of seashells. They slightly glittered in the light of the room. 

I touched the necklace lovingly. “Oh, John,” I whispered.

Before he could respond, I was hugging him to me, kissing his cheek and moving on to his lips, where I kissed him deeply. His hand moved to the back of my head as he deepened the kiss before breaking away. “You’re welcome, button,” he said rather gruffly. He took it from my hands and went behind me, putting the necklace around my neck for me. 

I glanced up at Charon who hands me another little box, standing in front of me with Hancock still behind me, his arms wrapping around my middle and his chin on my shoulder, watching me open the next little box.

I opened it to find a bracelet to match my necklace. I touched it like I did my necklace. “Charon, it’s beautiful,” I whispered, slipping it on my wrist.

He leaned down and kissed me, his hands on either side of my face. I rested my hands on his chest. Hancock moved his hands to my hips as he kissed my neck, pressing up against me from behind.

Being between both of them was doing all kinds of wonderful things to me. I could so get used to this. I moaned into the kiss from all the attention I was getting. Charon deepened the kiss as Hancock bit my neck gently and reached around with both hands, grabbing my breasts and massaging them, pinching the nipples. I moaned loudly, arching my ass into Hancock and feeling his erection pressing into me.

He growled, biting my neck harder and twisting my nipples. I gasped, breaking away from the kiss. I reached down and grabbed Charon’s hardness, never breaking eye contact with him. 

He moaned softly before grabbing my hand, stopping me. “We were planning to give you your main gift after the party, but I don’t want to wait anymore.” He glanced to Hancock with a smirk on his face. “Isn’t that right, honey?” 

I could hear Hancock swallow behind me, and all he did was nod, glancing back at him. I could tell if ghouls could still blush, he would have. Clearly I was not the only one who loved Charon’s voice and his pet names. 

Charon took my hand and pulled me over to the couch. He sat down, pulling me down between his legs, my ass resting up against the bulge in his pants. I wiggled my ass a little, biting my bottom lip. He growled in my ear, “You're going to pay for that, sweetheart.” His left hand rested on my knee as Hancock joined us, kneeling down and tucking his legs under him.

I raised an eyebrow at him and swallowed, thinking I knew what was about to happen.

Hancock ran his hands slowly up my thighs, bringing my dress up with his hands, never breaking eye contact with me. My breathing increased. Charon’s right hand lowered my dress around my breast, exposing it to the air.

Then everything happened at once. Charon started nibbling on my shoulder and neck. His right hand grabbed my naked breast and started massaging it. At the same time, Hancock brought his mouth to my nub and started slowly sucking. I threw my head back against Charon’s shoulder, moaning loudly at all the attention my body was getting. 

[](http://s100.photobucket.com/user/jennytheohsoshyone/media/3%20way_zpsm5yh3cws.jpg.html)

I wrapped my left arm around Charon’s head as he kept sucking on my neck.

Hancock started doing things with his tongue that drove me crazy. My breathing increased, and I couldn’t seem to sit still. Hancock held my thighs open, keeping me from moving too much. Charon moved the dress down away from the other breast and both his hands were full now, massaging them and rolling the nipples between his fingers.

“Charon!” I moaned loudly, feeling my orgasm start to build.

“That’s it, sexy girl. Does it feel good having his tongue fuck you, baby?” he whispered in my ear before taking my earlobe in his mouth and sucking.

“Oh my god… Charon!” His talking dirty to me always got me going, but he didn’t do it very often. I couldn’t help but wonder if Hancock was starting to influence him more on it. 

Hancock hummed his approval as his mouth started to unravel me more and more.

“John… Don’t stop!” I could feel my orgasm building more and more.

I reached my right hand down to Hancock’s head and knocked his hat off to run my fingers through his curly blonde locks before grabbing a handful of hair in my hands and pulling slightly.

He growled into my pussy, taking two of his fingers and pumping them in and out of me while still sucking on my nub. My back arched as much as it could, being pinned down like I was, my loud moans filling the room. 

Charon licked my neck all the way up to my ear. “Come on, baby….Come for us.”

“Charon…..John….yesss...yessss!” My orgasm hit me hard, my moan almost turning into a scream. Hancock didn’t let up until my body had relaxed again, leaning back against Charon, very much spent. I was still panting when Hancock leaned forward and kissed me tenderly.

“Have a good time, love?” His cocky smirk was back on his face as he leaned back to look at me.

“That...would be….an understatement.” I smiled lazily. I leaned forward so I could turn my body to look back at Charon and give him a sweet kiss. “That...was something else,” I whispered against his lips.

“There’s more to come later, sweetheart.” He gave me a smirk of his own before kissing my nose and pulling the top of my dress back up to cover my breast.

“More?..... A girl could get used to this.” I laughed quietly before it dawned on me. “What about you two?”

“Oh, don’t worry about us, love. We can wait until later.” Hancock offered me a wink before heading over to the table that had one last gift on it.

I stayed in Charon’s lap, but sat up more when Hancock dragged a chair over in front of us, sitting down and handing me my last gift. Whatever it was, it was in a huge box. The gift wrap alone was so pretty, I hated to ruin it. I carefully took the wrapping off, making both guys laugh at my silliness.

Once the wrapping was off, I opened the box, and it felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room as I stared down into it. I moved the box off my lap as I took the metal guitar out of it. I ran my hands over it like the precious thing it was. Tears filled my eyes and ran down my cheeks as I ran my hands over something I never thought I would see again. My father had broken it when I was fifteen, and I didn’t know how, but somehow Charon found it and had it all fixed up. It almost looked brand new.

I brought it to my face and hugged it to me like a child would a teddy bear, still crying happy tears.

“Sweetheart, you ok?” He stared rubbing my back. 

I nodded my head.

“You sure, button?” 

I just nodded, again. I found my voice. “Sorry….I….just….didn’t think I would...ever see….this again.” I smiled. “How did you guys find it and fix it?”

Charon smiled softly at me. “When we went back to the vault that one time, remember how I disappeared for like twenty minutes? I went looking to see if I could find it, and I did. I put the guitar in my bag and came back to you. I could never find the parts to fix it up until a few weeks ago.”

“Charon told me about it, and I know people, so I put the word out. The parts just came in yesterday. He and I fixed it up before the party,” Hancock said proudly.

My response to this was just to cry more before giving each of them a long deep kiss. “You two are just the most amazing guys a girl could ask for...you know that?” I smiled, seeing them blush and rub the backs of their necks. “It’s true….this is the best gift I may have ever gotten….Thank you both so much for this.” I sniffled, trying not to cry again.

Charon leaned forward and kissed my forehead. “You're very welcome, sweetheart.”

Hancock leaned forward and gave me a cheek kiss at the same time. “You’re welcome, love.”

I giggled at getting kisses at the same time. 

Hancock leaned back and snapped his fingers. “Now you gotta play us a song, button.” He winked at me.

Charon rested his chin on my shoulder. “Yeah, sweetie, why don’t you play us a song?”

I smiled shyly. “I haven’t played in a very long time...and… I never played in front of people, before.” I swallowed, suddenly getting a tad nervous at the idea of playing in front of people. But then I looked down at my beautiful metal guitar and forgot all about being nervous. I wanted to play her again.

Before either of them could respond, I nodded to myself. “You know what...I’ll do it…I’ll play a few songs.”

I stood up. “Let's do this!”


	11. Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs get sung for her guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok tell me if this chapter is silly, i just wanted to put it in :)
> 
> Beata read by: Bluedenimdress

Once I was standing on the stage in the Third Rail, my nerves came back big time. Thankfully, it was just Hancock and Charon by this point, the party having ended about an hour ago.

I blew out a shaky breath, plugging my beauty into the speaker on the stage. I had three songs in mind. The first was… going to be so hard for me to play, but not because I couldn’t play it. It was the opposite. I knew the song by heart. It was just a song I had grown to hate so much. For whatever reason, it always seemed to be playing in the background when my father would rain his fist down on me for whatever I did that day he disliked.

I had come to hate the song so much, the one time I heard it playing on a radio in some shitty bar with Charon, I had demanded it be turned off. When the owner refused, and Charon saw my eyes had started to tear up, he had turned it off himself, telling the bar owner he would “break his arm if he touched the radio.” I think that was when I fell in love with Charon. No one had ever shown me kindness like that before.

Looking down now at my guitar, I knew it was a song I had to sing. It was another thing I had to do myself. I was a year older, even if I didn’t feel or look it. I didn’t want to start a new year off with something as silly as a song making me afraid. The only way to not be afraid of it anymore was to face it and sing it.

I blew out another shaky breath as I squared my shoulders and stood in front of the microphone.

Charon and Hancock were right in front of the stage on the couch, the lights above me blocking them out only a little. I swallowed again before I started singing.

Drink the wine,  
My darling you said  
Take your time,  
And consume all of it  
Let the roses,  
Only to drain my inspiration  
The promises,  
Was born before they left your lips and

Charon’s eyes widened, hearing the song I chose to sing first. I saw his lips move, asking himself, “Why is she singing that?” 

Hancock leaned over to him asking, “What's wrong?”

Charon just shook his head, his eyes sad. “She hates this song….Her father always...played it when he beat her.” 

Hancock leaned back against the couch, watching me with sad eyes now.

I continued to sing. Nothing will stop me now.

I breathe you in again  
Just to feel you  
Underneath my skin,  
Holding on to  
The sweet escape,  
Is always laced with a,  
Familiar taste,  
Of poison

 

My eyes started to tear up, and tears ran down my face, but I pushed on with every word sang. I was taking back this song my father claimed. It would be my song known for a new beginning.

 

I tell myself,   
That you're no good for me  
I wish you well,  
But desire never leaves  
I can fight this to the end,  
But maybe I don't wanna win

I breathe you in again  
Just to feel you  
Underneath my skin,  
Holding on to  
The sweet escape,  
Is always laced with a,  
Familiar taste,  
Of poison

My voice started to get shaky, but I pressed on. I closed my eyes as it got too hard to look at my two guys any longer, their sad and concerned eyes about to break me.

I don't wanna be saved, I don't wanna be sober  
I want you on my mind, in my dreams  
Behind these eyes and I won't wake up  
No, not this time  
I took the microphone in my hand and sang with everything I had. Tears running down my face, makeup a mess I’m sure, I gave everything I am to the last part of this song, feeling like with every word sang, more and more weight was lifted from my shoulders. 

I opened my eyes and looked to my guys. Charon was crying, just staring wide eyed at me and offering me a sad smile. Hancock’s face mirrored his own. I got the last of the song out, looking at them.

 

I breathe you in again  
Just to feel you underneath my skin  
Holding on to the sweet escape  
Is always laced with a familiar taste of poison  
A familiar taste of poison, a familiar taste of poison

Once the song was over, I just stood there and breathed in deeply before letting out the big breath. Nothing was said as they came up to the stage, both hugging me tightly. I sniffled, looking up at them. Hancock wiped the last of my tears away.

Before either could say anything, I said, “I...had to sing that…..I… didn’t want to be afraid of it anymore…. Does that make sense?” My eyes were slightly pleading.

“I understand, sweetheart, I really do.” Charon kissed the top of my head.

“We're proud of ya, button, facing something that scares ya. Not everyone can do that.” Hancock brushed the hair in my eyes to the side, smiling down at me.

I looked up into their loving faces and sighed happily. “Thanks, guys….Now...how about I play something with... more happiness to it?” I started to feel better and better, now that that song was behind me.

“Bring it on, love.” Hancock gave me a wink before they both went back over to the couch and sat down. Grabbing their drinks, they waited for me to start the next song.

Don't listen what your girlfriend says  
She reads those magazines  
That say you failed the test  
You don't have what she needs  
I slither like a viper  
And get you by the neck  
I know a thousand ways to help you forget about her  
That bitch can eat her heart out!

I kept eye contact with my two ghouls the whole time as I sang, moving my body to the music I was playing.

Love bites, but so do I, so do I.  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I.  
Love bites!  
My lips are pale and vicious.  
You're foaming at the mouth.  
You've suffered in the darkness.  
I'll suck the pain right out.  
So come and taste the reason  
I'm nothing like the rest.  
I kiss you in a way you'll never forget about me.  
That chick can eat her heart out!  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I.  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I, so do I!

I grabbed the microphone with both hands for this next part, bringing my mouth as close to the mic as I could.

It checks you in and kicks you down,  
And chews you up and spits you out.  
It messes with your sanity by twisting all your thoughts around.  
They say it's blind, they say it waits, but every time it seals your fate.  
And now it's got you by the balls, it won't let go until you fall.  
I was down and out, got up I said, "Hey, love, I've had enough!"  
I've felt pleasure without pain.  
My soul you'll never tame!

I screamed the word “tame” as I closed my eyes.

Love bites, but so do I.

I played a guitar solo before I sang the last few words.

Love bites, but so do I, so do I  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I, so do I!  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I.  
Love bites!  
Love bites!

Once the song was over, I got lots of clapping from them both. I took a bow.  
“Should I play one more?” At their nods, I started to play one more.

Am I brave enough?  
Am I strong enough?  
To follow the desire  
That burns from within  
To push away my fear  
To stand where I'm afraid  
I am through with this  
'Cause I am more than this  
I promise to myself  
Alone and no one else  
My flame is rising higher

My eyes locked with theirs as I went into the chorus.

I am the fire  
I am burning brighter  
Roaring like a storm  
And I am the one I've been waiting for  
Screaming like a siren  
Alive and burning brighter  
I am the fire

I carried out the last note as I started to move around stage, getting into the music.

I've been sacrificed  
My hearts been cauterized  
Hanging on to hope  
Shackled by the ghost  
Of what I once believed  
That I could never be  
What's right in front of me?

As I sang into the mic, I pointed to them, smiling while my voice got louder, singing.

I am the fire  
I am burning brighter  
Roaring like a storm  
And I am the one I've been waiting for  
Screaming like a siren  
Alive and burning brighter  
I am the fire

I don't believe I'll fall from grace  
Won't let the past decide my fate  
Leave forgiveness in my wake  
Take the love that I've embraced  
I promise to myself, me and no one else  
I am more than this  
I am the fire

I sang out the last word as long as I could, earning me more claps and cheers as my voice rose and rose. Finally, I got to the last part of the song.

I am the fire  
I am burning brighter  
Roaring like a storm  
And I am the one I've been waited for  
Screaming like a siren  
Alive and burning brighter  
I am the fire  
I am the fire  
I am the fire  
I am the fire  
I am the fire

By the end of the song, my voice had taken a slightly gruffer tone as I sang the last few words.

Finishing the song, I took another bow as my men kept cheering and clapping.

I never thought I would see this beauty again, let alone sing and perform in front of people, but here I was and it never felt so good. Happy Birthday to me.


	12. I'm Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More birthday sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always read by: Bluedenimdress
> 
> Pretty much just smut again, next chapter will have some action before the baby news.
> 
> Oh yeah Hancock has blonde hair in my fic cause i think he would look even sexyer that way ;)

Once we left the Third Rail about an hour later, I was feeling nice and faded from the beers I had over the course of the night. They told me there was more to come once we got back to the Statehouse, but they didn’t know I had plans of my own for them.

Once we were back at the Statehouse, Charon started to pull me to the bedroom, but I stopped him. I smiled devilishly. “You know what I would love to see?” They raised an eyebrow at me each.

I made myself comfortable in the arm chair in the corner of the bedroom then looked at them. “I want you two to have sex...if you want to of course….while I watch.” The devilish smile was still on my face.

Hancock’s mouth dropped a little before composing himself and offering me a naughty smile of his own. “Oh, I’m game if Charon is.” 

No sooner had the words left his mouth then Charon was moving up behind him, pressing into him and massaging his shoulders, bending down to suck on his neck. “I’ve been waiting for this, honey….I’m going to fuck you so good….you’ll be nothing but a mess when I’m done with you.” 

I watched as Hancock’s eyes widened, and he swallowed hard, his body responding to Charon’s words.

“Oh… By the way, Hancock…..Charon is pretty dominating in bed….Just a warning...stud.” I winked at him as he swallowed again, turning to look up at Charon. 

He offered him a smirk as he ran his hands slowly up Charon’s chest. “Oh we’ll see about that.”

Charon offered him his own smirk before whispering in his ear, “Yes, we will.”

Before Hancock could respond, Charon was crowding him back towards the bed, removing his hat on the way and throwing it to me. I grabbed his hat and plopped it on my head. I sat back and got comfy, watching them intensely.

Charon grabbed his face and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Hancock practically melted in his arms as he moved his around Charon’s waist and held on. After a moment, John was undoing his belt and yanking it off. Charon’s hands started to unbutton Hancock’s shirt. His vest was next before shoving it and his red coat to the ground. He started on his pants after that, unbuckling them and shoving them down.

Hancock stepped out of them and stood naked before Charon as he removed his sweater and vest, throwing them to the ground. I swallowed, getting excited. Both were naked, now.

Hancock dropped down and took Charon’s cock in his mouth all at once, making him gasp out his name and moan loudly. Before it could go too far, Charon pulled him off and kissed him again as he moved him to lie back on the bed. 

They both tried to dominate the kiss, taking it as deeply as they could, but Hancock was no match for Charon. He pressed him into the mattress as his hand moved down Hancock’s body and cupped his balls, massaging them. 

His hips shot up into Charon’s hand as he moaned into the kiss. Hancock started grinding into his hand. 

Charon removed his hand, earning a growl from Hancock. “Do you want something, baby boy? Do you want me to fuck you with this huge cock? Is that what you want?” He bit Hancock’s neck hard, earning him a “fuck!” from John as he waited for him to answer. 

He stayed silent, clearly being defiant on purpose, smirking up at him. It didn’t last long. I used to play this game with him and always lost. Not that I ever minded losing. Charon teased him by grinding up against him while running his tongue over his nipples. 

Hancock shuddered, trying to stay silent, but failing as time went on with the ongoing treatment. When Charon ran his tongue from his balls to the tip of his penis, he finally gave in. “Fuck!....Yes, fuck me already!” His voice sounded strained like he couldn’t take anymore teasing. 

“I'm sorry...Fuck me already what?” He leaned over Hancock, looking him right in the eyes.

He swallowed and growled out. “Fuck me already…...big daddy.” He grabbed Charon’s ass, gripping it tightly. 

Charon growled out, “Fuck yes!” before pressing into Hancock, slowly.

Before too long, he had bottomed out, all the way in now. The scene before my eyes was something else. I could feel my body getting so turned on. I was pretty sure I could have an orgasm just watching them at this point. 

Hancock grabbed the back of Charon’s head, kissing him as deeply as he could. Charon started to move in and out of him. Both groaned into the kiss before breaking apart to get air.

John threw his head back against the pillow as Charon increased his pace, fucking him more and more. “Fuck...You feel….so good….big daddy….Fuck!”

“Oh….baby boy…. You feel so….good, too….Shit!”

Neither had bothered to look over to me, and that was just fine. I had started rubbing myself, watching them.

Charon leaned back and started pounding into him as hard as he could, making Hancock finally lose it, yelling his name over and over again as he was fucked into the bed. The sight was amazing.

In one swift movement, Charon grabbed his hips and flipped him, putting Hancock on his hands and knees before reentering him and pounding into him again.

“Fucking….Christ!....More!” John was turning into a mess, Charon enjoying every minute of it. He gave him more, grabbing his hips tighter.

Not able to stay away anymore, I walked over to the bed and crawled under Hancock, his cock right in my face. I took him all in my mouth all at once, sucking and licking from base to tip.

Hancock growled low, “You bad girl….. Fuck!” He was panting now, moaning constantly. 

Charon was relentless in his fucking. “Suck his cock good and hard, bad girl”

I removed my mouth only for a moment. “Ok, baby.” I took his cock right back in my mouth, doing my tongue tricks that normally drive Charon crazy.

“Fuck!….Fuck!…..You guys are...going to be...the death of...me”

I smiled out around his cock, sucking hard, bobbing my head back and forth in rhythm with Charon’s movement behind him.

In his sex daze, Hancock reached down and started rubbing my clit. I gasped out around his cock, but kept going. This just got even better. I knew it would only take a moment for me to come at this rate. In the next moment, I was coming hard. I moaned loudly around John’s cock, which made him lose it as he came in my mouth. Charon followed soon after, shouting both our names as his orgasm rolled through him. 

Panting filled the room for the longest time before Charon slowly pulled out of Hancock. He flopped down on the bed, worn out from the sex and drinks from earlier. With a sleepy, “Goodnight,” he was out for the night.

I removed my mouth from Hancock’s dick and grabbed a can of water off the nightstand next to the table. I drank half, handing the can to Hancock who drank the rest.

I pulled the blanket up over Charon before looking back at Hancock who was still sitting there, looking tired, but happy. I crawled over to him and rearranged his legs wider. He just raised an eyebrow at me but said nothing, just offering me a small smile.

I sat myself between his legs, wrapping mine around his waist with his now wrapped around my hips and ass. Nothing was said as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. It was sweet and tender at first, but slowly turned deeper, his tongue owning my own as I moaned into his mouth.

I ran my hands through his hair, loving the softness of it as I lost myself to him. I could feel his erection pressing into my stomach, surprised he was ready to go again so soon. 

“Nicole….I want you so much….I’m ready,” he whispered into my ear before giving my neck kisses and licks, his hands running up and down my back.

“Then have me, John…..I want you, too,” I whispered against his lips. He reached down and, without a word, lined himself up with my entrance, and entered me all the way..   
“Oh...John,” I moaned as I moved back and forth, taking it nice and slow, but deep.

“Button…you feel so good,” he moaned into my ear as he nibbled on my earlobe, driving me crazy.

He felt different from Charon, but just as good, and almost the same size and length. I could feel my orgasm building again. With the help of his fingers, I lost it and came again. I held him to me tightly. “John…I love you…” I whispered into his neck as my orgasm rode through me.

His orgasm followed right after me. He hugged me back just as tightly.   
“I love you….too, button,” he pants by my ear. 

Leaning back to look at him, I caressed both sides of his face before sliding off of him and laying down next to Charon. I spooned into Charon as the little spoon. In his sleep, he threw an arm around my waist and pulled me back against his chest tightly, his face snuggling into the back of my neck.

Hancock turned off the lights and came to bed. I patted the other area next to me as I looked at him lovingly. He smiled and crawled in next to me. He rolled on his side so he was facing me. I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him closer to me, burying my face under his chin and against his chest, sighing contently.

“Goodnight, baby girl,” he whispered by my ear as he yawned, putting his arm over my waist so his hand rested on Charon’s arm.

I offered a very sleepy, “Goodnight, John,” before my eyelids got heavy, and with that, I was asleep.


	13. Needles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole finds herself in front of something she hates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i hate needles in real life to the point of looking like a big baby. Nicole has the same fear but with it comes the abuse from her father along with it. Think of it as, someone back from war gets set off by loud sounds, Nicole can get set off by the smell of a doctor's office. I have in real life passed out myself, it sucks. Needles just suck!
> 
> Charon is at time's getting based off of how my husband is with me, i'll let you guess when those times are ;)
> 
> Beta read by the amazing: bluedenimdress who is becoming someone i look forward to talking to everyday now ;)
> 
> enjoy people :D

For the next five months, we helped around town. Relaxed, did each other every chance we got, ate then slept. Became closer than ever. It was wonderful.

When John heard of a trade route being messed with that came to his town every week, he asked if we would like to come with him to deal with it. We jumped at the chance to get out and deal out some justice. Being out would also get my mind off how crappy I had begun to feel for the last two weeks. I had so far kept it from the guys, but I knew that wouldn’t last forever. I hated doctors, so I had yet to go see Amari, but I knew I would have to do it soon, if whatever this was didn’t go away soon. 

Once we made it to the Water Street Apartments, I suggested we split up, since the place wasn’t that big. Of course they protested at first, but they saw the sense in it, so they begrudgingly agreed.

They took the stairs while I climbed in the elevator shaft and climbed the ladder to the top where it seemed the raiders all were.

I heard the guys make their way up the stairs, downing anyone that got in their way. They made a great team from what it sounded like. I wasn’t surprised. Both knew combat well, and both had a love for their shotguns. Having reached the top floor, I slowly made my way out of the elevator shaft, looking around. I ducked into the first room and silently made my way to the guy sleeping in a drunken stupor.

Unsheathing my knife from my back holster, I slashed it across his throat, spraying blood in the air. No sound came out of his throat as he woke up and held his bleeding throat in his hands. Once his eyes rolled back into his head and his hands fell away from his wound to the ground, I moved onto the next room silently.

Unsheathing my other knife from the other back holster, I crept along the wall, making my way behind the guy who was taking shots at my guys. Well, I couldn’t let that continue. Standing up right behind him, I buried one knife in the back of his neck and the other got buried in his gut, dragging him back into the room until he was dead.

I eased him down onto the floor so I didn’t give myself away and moved on to the third room across from where it sounded like the last three raiders were hiding. I checked my pipboy and scanned the area. There were in fact only three raiders left now.

Charon and Hancock had caught up with me and were right outside the last room.

I stood up and joined them, walking up behind them. Hancock peered into the other two rooms I had cleared and gave me a thumbs up, clearly impressed. 

Charon nodded, happy with my work as well. He kicked down the door to the last room and opened fire as Hancock joined him in opening fire on the room. The leader hid behind a metal trunk as her two goons got slaughtered. She put her hands up and walked out from her cover, trying to have her life spared. 

I stood between my guys and looked at her like she was a moron if she thought she would walk out of there alive. 

Her fate was most definitely sealed when she opened her stupid mouth. “Well, look what we have here – two rotting corpses and a whore.” She smirked at me like she was so clever coming up with that.

Both the men growled at her and cocked their guns, but I laid my hands on their guns, asking them silently to wait. 

I gave her a smirk right back as I pulled something out of my back pocket. “You know, being called a whore isn’t anything new to me.” The smirk left my face and was replaced with a menacing look. “But calling my men rotting corpses is something I just can’t let stand, you stupid bitch!” I showed her the mini nuka grenade. “See, you could have died fast, but now...well, you going to go out with a bang.” My smile was just downright evil.

Her eyes widened and she started to shake, afraid now.

Charon and Hancock just laughed, and not in the happy way. We started to backup, their guns still on her just in case she tried something. Right as we reached the doorway, I tossed the mini nuka grenade right by her feet, and we bolted down the hallway. We heard a scream as the thing went off, taking out half of the room with it and her.

Not wanting to risk the building falling down on us, we left quickly and made it all the way back to Goodneighbor before we relaxed once again.

“Damn, button, remind me never to get on your bad side.” He laughed, patting my back.

“You did good, sweetheart. You took those guys out like a pro.” He smiled down at me proudly.

I beamed up at him, feeling like I did good, making up for that crap that happened a few months back.

I looked to Hancock. “That lady had it coming, and no one talks about you guys like that and lives. Nobody!” I said, frowning. I hated when people said hateful things to ghouls, even more when it came to Charon or Hancock.

They both hugged me at the same time. I breathed in and relaxed more, their closeness calming me down. Charon whispered into my hair, “Our protective little smoothskin.”

I knew he was teasing me a little, but I always knew he loved watching me defend him. Pretty sure Hancock was the same way. They would do the same if the roles were reversed, no question.

“Damn right!” I kiss both their cheeks. “And don’t forget it!” I looked to each of them while they laughed quietly. I smiled, watching them. That’s when it chose to hit me, that sick feeling that had been plaguing me for two weeks on and off. 

I knew I had about ten seconds before I would lose it all over the street. I bolted for the Statehouse and slammed the door open, running upstairs, barely making it to the bathroom before I was vomiting in the toilet. I heard footsteps behind me on the stairs. Well, there's no way to hide it any longer now.

I was still going when hands gently held back the little bit of hair that was in my face. Nothing was said until I was finished, and I sat back, dizzy and lightheaded, but thankful to be done with vomiting, at least for now.

Charon was the one kneeling by me. Hancock was in the doorframe, and both looked concerned and worried. Oh man, they’re so going to make me go see the doctor now.

Charon felt my forehead and frowned. “Sweetheart, you're burning up”

I shook my head. “No, I’m ok. I’m fine, really.” Even as I said the words, I knew they fell on deaf ears. No way were they going to buy that.

I leaned my head back against the cool tile of the bathroom wall as Hancock shook his head, also frowning. “You need to go see Doctor Amari.”

Now it was my turn to frown. “No, it’s fine. I’ve dealt with it this long. I’m sure whatever this is will go away soon.” As soon as the words left my mouth, I could have kicked myself.

“This long? How long has this been going on?” Charon did not sound happy, oh boy.

 

I swallowed as I closed my eyes. A wave of dizziness passed through me again. “Two weeks.” My voice was just a whisper, but loud enough for them to hear.

“Two weeks!?” they said at the same time, sounding very much concerned.

I sighed, opening my eyes to look at them. “I’m sorry...I didn’t say anything cause I thought it would go away on its own. I didn’t wanna worry you guys if I didn’t have to.”

Hancock sighed, taking his hat off, and ran his other hand through his hair, looking at me.

Charon sighed before leaning forward and kissing the top of my head. “Did you not tell us because you thought you would be a burden to us?” he asked me quietly. 

I swallowed and looked away. He knew me too well. My eyes teared up against my will. I said nothing.

Hancock came over and knelt down in front of me, turning my head back to look at them. “You will never be a burden to us love. I’m sure Charon has told you that before, but in case you have forgotten, I’m telling ya again. If something is wrong, we want to know, because we love you, ok?” His voice was gentle, but firm.

I nodded my head, closing my eyes tightly, feeling another wave of dizziness hit me. I put my hand to my head and whimpered, “I’m so dizzy,” before arms are moving under my legs and behind my back, lifting me up bridal style. 

“I've got you, sweetheart. Just relax. We're going to see the doctor,” Charon whispered to me as he followed Hancock to the Memory Den. I wanted to protest, but the dizziness was hitting me too hard to care at the moment.

Making our way down the stairs to where Amari was, Charon stretched out on the hospital bed, keeping me in his lap. He knew how much doctor’s offices freaked me out and wanted me to stay as calm as possible. He stroked my hair as Hancock talked to Amari before she came over to us.

My body tensed up. “Shhhh, it’s ok,” Charon whispered before Amari started speaking.

“Hello, I’m Doctor Amari. Hancock tells me you were sick earlier and now you're really dizzy?”

I just nodded my head, keeping my eyes closed.

“And this has been going on for two weeks now, correct?” 

Again I just nodded my head.

“Well, why don’t we give you something to help with that dizziness, ok?” Her voice sounded kind, putting me a little more at ease. I blinked my eyes open to look around.

Hancock sat down across from us on the other hospital bed. “Don’t worry, button. Amari is the best. You're in good hands.” He smiled at me reassuringly.

I offered him a small smile. “Ok, I trust you, John.”

The doctor came back to us with a bottle of water and a small red pill. “This is going to help with the nausea and dizziness.”

I eyed it before looking up at her. “What is it?”

“Something I made myself to help with this very thing. I promise it’s perfectly safe. I use it myself when I need to.” She placed the pill and the bottle of water in my hands, smiling kindly.

Normally, I’m not a fan of taking unknown drugs, but with the way I felt and John assuring me I can trust her, I popped the pill in my mouth and took a big gulp of water, washing it down. It felt like it took only a moment before the dizziness was gone, along with the nausea. I visibly relaxed in Charon’s lap. “Thank you, Doctor Amari….I feel better now.” I offered her a small smile, ready to leave now.

“Now, I would like to take some blood samples, if that’s ok with you, so we can figure out what's going on.” Her smile was kind, but I tensed up, hearing her words. I hated needles, even more when it was a doctor.

“No, thanks. I feel fine now.” I swallowed, really wanting to leave now and my body tensing up even more. 

I went to get up, but Charon wrapped his arms around me, trying to calm me down. “Sweetheart, it’s ok. I’m not going to let anything happen to you, ok?” His hands ran up and down my arms. 

I didn’t know when, but at some point I had started to shake. My eyes teared up. I felt that old panic feeling trying to creep in around me. I hadn't felt like this since my father would give me those god awful shots. He was never nice about it.

My breathing increased. I really didn’t wanna lose it right now. My eyes darted around the room. I wanna leave. The smell of this place was too much for me. All doctor’s offices had the same medical smell, and I hated it with every fiber of my being.

Hancock sat down in front of me on the bed and took my face in his hands, making me look him in the eyes. “Nicole…..baby girl…. You're fine, it’s ok, you're ok.  
Nothing is going to hurt you here. We got you...We got you.” His voice was soft and gentle.

“We got you, sweetheart,” Charon whispered behind me, still rubbing up and down my arms, his voice just as gentle.

Charon had seen me like this before and knew the signs and what to do. Hancock hadn’t, but you would never know, the way he knew what to say and what to do. I couldn’t have been more grateful to them than I was right then. I swallowed and nodded my head, blinking back tears.

I blew out a shaky breath as Hancock moved to sit next to me. Having one of them on each side of me made me feel better, and I looked to the doctor, offering her a small smile. “I’m sorry...about that…. I just get...weird...about needles, bad....experiences....and all that.”

My bottom lip trembled as I stretched out my arm so she could draw some blood. I will be brave, dammit!

She offered me an understanding smile. “It’s ok, I won't hurt you, ok? This will be over in a minute. Just take a deep breath for me, ok?” 

I nodded my head, getting ready.

Just as the needle punctured my skin, I felt the world spin, and I passed out.

[](http://s100.photobucket.com/user/jennytheohsoshyone/media/tumblr_oagjcsBliv1tkvkyio1_1280_zpswteqpb3e.png.html)


	14. Baby Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole finds out why she is sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by: bluedenimdress
> 
> This chapter was fun to write. I know nothing about babies so i have been doing research hardcore.
> 
> enjoy :)

I came to with the doctor getting the last of my blood taken and moving away to run the test, I guess. I could feel Charon take a deep breath and relax. I must have made him nervous passing out like that if his increased heartrate was any indication.

I blinked my eyes open. I was still in Charon’s lap. 

Hancock was holding my hand. “Glad to have you back, button.” He offered me a small smile.

I gave them a weak smile. “I didn’t mean to do that...I’m sorry.” I sat up more, stretching my back before looking at Charon. I touched the side of his face with my free hand. “Didn’t mean to scare you, big guy.” I put my hand on his chest over his heartbeat, feeling it calm down a little.

He just shook his head, the corners of his mouth lifting up slightly. He leaned forward and gave me a kiss. “You haven't done that in a while, sweetheart.” His hand rubbed my back.

“Yeah I know….Could have done without it.” I looked to Hancock. “I used to pass out every time a needle came near me,” I said sheepishly.

“Seriously? Well, I’d say you’ve gotten better, then.” he said, trying to lighten the mood.

I smiled more. “Yeah, guess I have.”

The doctor came back over to us not smiling and looking concerned.

I straightened up more. “What’s wrong?” 

Charon’s hand went from my back to my waist, holding me as Hancock tightened his hold on my hand.

“Is it possible to speak to you privately for a few minutes?” Her tone was serious now.

I cut off the guys before they could say anything. “Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of them,” I replied, my tone not happy.

She sighed. “Please? I wouldn’t ask this of you if it was not of the utmost importance”

I sighed loud and deep. “Fine.” My tone changed to irritated, and the men grumbled. I didn’t blame them at all.

Hancock and Charon both gave her hard looks before turning to me and offering me reassuring smiles. 

“We will be right outside the door, sweetheart.” Charon kissed my cheek before lightly pushing Hancock towards the door. 

I heard Hancock mumble, “This is such shit,” before they closed the door behind them.

“Thank you. Now, I don’t want to alarm you, but….well…. I have run the test more than once and it keeps coming up the same.”

I looked at her, waiting for her to continue. I swallowed, getting nervous, the smell of that place doing nothing to help with my nerves.

“I...don’t know how to say this...so I’ll just say it….You're pregnant.”

I shot up from the bed, mindful the guys were just right outside the door, so I kept my voice down. “What!?...No...No...Not again.” I started pacing around the room. My body started trembling, and the tears came fast this time. I put my hands over my mouth. “No...no...no...not again...We can’t do this again!”

The doctor came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

“Shhhh, are you ok?” Her voice was kind and concerned.

I looked up at her with my tear soaked face and told her of the last baby I had. We had found out at seven weeks along. Charon and I couldn’t have been happier.

He was over the moon with the news. He would kiss my belly and talk to the baby every night before bed. We had just started painting the baby's room when we learned the horrible news.

I went for my monthly checkup only to be told the baby didn’t make it. I had had a miscarriage.

We took the news hard. Charon stormed out of the doctor’s office. I just cried for what seemed like hours. When I went looking for him, he was in our room. Everything was thrown about or torn up.

I went to him, hugging him from behind before he could do more damage. I started crying again just holding him. He broke down right there in my arms, sinking to the floor. I hugged him to my chest and just held him as he sobbed for what felt like hours. I had never seen him so devastated. I had to be strong for him. I never wanted to see him so broken up again. It had nearly killed me.

The doctor just hugged me to her after telling her my story. She held me as I cried for a moment before I pulled away.

“I can’t bear to see him like that again. What if I lose this one too? I don’t think he could handle it again. It would destroy him for sure.” My emotions were sky high, and I was still trembling.

“Just take a deep breath, Nicole. Can you do that for me?” She was still watching me.

I stopped my pacing and nodded, blowing out a shaky breath.

“Good….good. Now, I have an x-ray machine that I would like to use so I can see the baby, if that’s ok?” I just nodded my head and sat back down on the hospital bed, lying down. My mind going a mile a minute still, I took a deep breath trying to calm down more.

Having done all this with Dr. Barrows back in Underworld, I knew the drill. I lifted my shirt up as she put some gel on my belly. I just laid there and tried to take everything in as she put the wand on my belly and moved it around. I didn’t want to, but I ended up looking at the screen and crying more when the picture became clear and I saw my baby for the first time.

“Wait...I see something else,” the doctor whispered as she moved the wand over a different spot.

My eyes widened. “Is...that...another baby?” I couldn’t believe my eyes, but there they were. I had two babies in there.

She smiled at the screen. “That’s another baby, yes. It’s not twins though.”

I looked at her surprised, “Not twins?”

She hit a button on the screen before turning it off and taking the wand away. She gave me a hand towel as I sat up slowly. I wiped the goo off my belly waiting for her to answer.

She pushed the x-ray machine back into the corner before turning back to me. “The test I ran more than once was not just to confirm you’re pregnant, but to confirm the fact that they're not twins.” 

I just look at her confused. “What are you saying doctor?” She couldn’t mean…..

“I’m saying one baby belongs to Hancock, and one baby belongs to Charon. This is a very rare thing to happen, but it can happen.”

“But how? ….I was told the last time it was a miracle it happened at all. I’m part ghoul myself so this is just….” I trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

Now it was her turn to look at me confused. “Part ghoul?”

I tried not to roll my eyes as I told her about the shots my father gave me, later confirming my insides were ghoulified and all that. She just shook her head amazed after I finished my story.

“Well...I can honestly say I have never heard of that before...someone being part ghoul, but I guess there's a first for everything.” She smiled at me reassuringly. 

I bowed my head, my hands in my lap. “How am I going to tell them this?”

She put a hand on one of my shoulders. “It will be ok. Your babies look perfectly healthy actually. Nothing looks out of place. Two pretty little baby girls.”

I looked up at her and smiled despite myself. “Girls?” 

“Yes, two little girls it looks like.” She patted me on the shoulder before I stood up, pulling my shirt fully back down.

I looked to the door and swallowed. “Well, I guess I better get out there and share the news.” I so didn’t feel like sharing the news yet, but I couldn’t keep it from them either.

The doctor handed me a small bottle with the red pills. “Don’t take more than two of these a day alright?”  
I nodded as I took the bottle and slipped it in my pants pocket.

“Good luck, and if you need anything or something doesn’t feel right, come see me right away, ok?” She gave me one last pat on the back before I started moving towards the door.

I gave her a quiet, “Thanks doc.” 

As my hand grabbed the door handle, all I could think is, “How am I going to tell them this?”

[](http://s100.photobucket.com/user/jennytheohsoshyone/media/postnuclearfamily_webcopy3_zpsjdyjui91.jpg.html)


	15. Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole has the big talk with the guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always beta read by the amazing: bluedenimdress
> 
> Now we have reached the point in the story where the story started in the first chapter. yay!

I take a deep breath and was about to open the door, when the doctor stopped me.

“I almost forgot. Here.” 

I turn around and am handed a small photo. It is a picture of the babies. I slide it in my pants pocket as well. “Thank you, doctor.” A thought occurs to me. “How far along am I?”

“Oh yes, forgot to tell you. You're thirteen weeks along. You’re in your first trimester, about to go into your second trimester.... You're further along than the first time,” she says softly. 

I smile. Maybe, just maybe, it will be ok this time. 

“Why don’t we set up weekly visits, just to play on the safe side?” 

I nod my head, “ok.”

I offer her another, “Thank you, doctor,” before turning the knob on the door and stepping outside.

Upon not seeing the guys right outside the door, I release a breath I didn’t know I was holding. I hear them upstairs talking to Kent. Ok good, I need some time to get myself together. I can’t withhold this information, but I am dreading telling them, mostly Charon. I need something to help calm me down, but all I have is a few Fancy Lad’s snack cakes. Shrugging to myself, I take one out of my chest pocket and rip open the wrapper and take a nice big bite.

Damn, it tastes so good. I close my eyes, enjoying the sugary taste in my mouth. I finish the rest in one bite, and it dawns on me, I have been craving Nuka Cola’s all month. Hell, I would have one every morning for breakfast if I could. That should have been a big fat clue right there. I don’t know how I missed it. I don’t know how Charon missed it, either. He had seen the signs before.

Sighing to myself, knowing I had to get this over with, I start walking up the stairs. I need to put on a happy face. I think about lying, making something up, but I get rid of that thought fast. No way am I doing that – no lies ever to my men. Squaring my back and putting on a hopefully happyish face, I round the corner and make my way to them.

They finish their conversation with Kent and walk over to me, closing the distance between us. Clearly something in my face gives me away, because they know something was wrong. Damn, I need a better poker face.

“Whats wrong?” Hancock’s voice is worried, as is Charon’s face.

“Can we talk about this back at the Statehouse?” I smile, trying to reassure them. I don’t give them a chance to say anything else, already moving towards the exit to the building.

My stride fast and with purpose, I open the front door to the Memory Den and get blasted with a gust of cold air, chilling me to the bone. Winter is finally here. I start shivering, this cold air doing nothing for my emotions. I hate winters. Give me warm temperatures any day. 

The only upside to winters is that maybe it will snow. I love snow. 

Warm hands place something warm around me, and I realize it was Hancock’s coat. I snuggle into it, getting as warm as I can.

Charon holds the door open for me. “Come on, sweetheart, let's get you back home where it’s warm.” 

I nod, holding the coat around me tightly as they each put an arm around me, leading me back to the Statehouse. Thankfully, it’s not far – just across the street. Once Charon opens the door for me, I quickly step inside, going upstairs. Hancock’s arm still wrapped around my shoulders, we head into the bedroom with Charon right behind us until he heads into the bathroom.

The second thing I’m a weenie about is the cold. Needles will always top that list, but the cold is a close second. I wasn’t even outside that long, but I can’t stop the shivering, even in the coat. My cheeks and nose feel frozen. My fingertips feel just as frozen. The winters must be colder here than in DC because I don’t ever remember feeling this cold.

Hancock comes around to the front and hugs me to him, rubbing up and down my back, trying to warm me back up. “Awww, baby girl, you're freezing.”

“I’ll warm up soon...just...not….used to this cold...of weather.” My body shivers lessen slightly. I snuggle my face into him. “Mmmm, you're so warm,” I mumble into his neck.

He laughs quietly. “All that ghoul heat is good for something after all, I guess”

I hear water running in the bathroom. Sounds like the tub is filling up. Oh man, a hot bath sounds so good right now, but I have to talk to them first.

I lean back to look at Hancock. “Could you go get Charon for me? We need to talk before I take a bath. This can’t wait that long.” My nerves are coming back in full force now.

“Sure, button, no problem.” His face is concerned.

While he goes to get Charon, I sit down on the edge of the bed, trying to steady my breathing. The coat is helping the warmth I built up with Hancock stay. I button the coat up.

I hear them talking for a moment. Once I hear them making their way back, I stand up.

Charon’s face mirrors my own. He is nervous. They both are.

“Maybe...it would be better if you both sit down for this.” I offer them a weak smile.

When neither of them budge, I just sigh. Ok, time to do this. Just say it and get it out there, dammit! I run my hands through my hair, blinking back tears. This involves them both, but my eyes lock with Charon’s. “I’m pregnant.” I swallow, fighting back tears and waiting for them to say something.

Charon’s body tenses and his eyes widen. He swallows hard. “You’re…...you’re sure?” His voice sounds slightly pained.

“Yes...she did the test six times, and there's more….” I trail off, trying to get myself together.

“What is it, love? You can tell us.” John seems to be taking this better then Charon is at the moment.

I let out a shaky breath. “There’s more than one baby.” 

Their eyebrows raise, surprised. 

“And...one of the babies was fathered by Charon and….one baby was fathered by John.”

Their eyes look like they're about to pop out of their heads. The look of shock on their faces is one I’ll always remember. Hancock seems to be at a loss for words. Charon is fighting back tears, his body rigid.

I walk up to him, taking both of his hands in mine and holding them tightly. I stare into his eyes. There’s so much emotion in them right now, but the top three are winning out right now: nerves, worry, and fear. I can see it all on his face, the fear of losing them like we did our first baby. It’s hitting him hard. 

“How...far along are you?” he whispers.

“Thirteen weeks….further along than last time, darling,” I whisper back, never breaking eye contact.

“Thirteen weeks?” He breaths like he can’t believe it. 

I just nod my head. “Two healthy baby girls, thirteen weeks old.” I smile slightly.

“Girls?” they say at the same time, amazed. I nod again, giving them time to take all this information in.

Charon sinks to his knees and holds me to him, his head just above my stomach, and starts crying into my shirt. Hancock comes to stand next to me, wrapping one arm around my waist. His other hand resting on Charon’s head, he strokes his head gently. “It’s ok big guy, it’s ok.” His voice is soothing.

I wrap my arm around Hancock’s waist as I rest my other hand on Charon’s head, combing my fingers through some of his hairs. “It’s going to be ok, sweetie. She said they look strong and healthy.” My tone is soothing as well.

He sniffled, looking up. “They look healthy?...You saw them?” 

I offer him a small smile and nod. “My pants pocket has a picture she printed out for us.” 

His eyes widen. We never got a picture of our first baby.

He reaches in and pulls out the picture, leaning back to look at it. “Wow….” His voice sounds happy for the first time. 

He shows the picture to Hancock who suddenly looks misty eyed himself. “Oh wow….” Both of them seem pretty speechless.

I just watch both of them, my nerves having calmed down some by this point. I fight back my own tears. “So….are you guys ok...about this?” My voice is worried.

“Button...of course I am...I’m gonna be a father...I didn’t think I would ever get to be one.” Hancock smiles a big happy smile, rubbing his eyes.

Charon stands back up and hugs both of us to him. “Were getting a second chance, sweetheart….I’m scared, but….I want this… I want them so badly.”

He finally gives me a happy smile, and my smile gets bigger.

A second chance. Yeah, I like the sound of that. I hug them to me, finally breathing a sigh of relief and thinking yeah, we're going to be ok.


	16. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole, Charon, and Hancock have some fun in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Read by: bluedenimdress 
> 
> just a nice fluffy chapter before more serious stuff

The bath felt great on my body, the hot water relaxing me to my core. I close my eyes and sigh happily. I am so thankful for hot water.

I listen to the guys in the other room talking to each other before the talking slowly turns into sounds of moaning. My ears perk up, and I listen intently. I slowly turn my body in the tub so I’m facing the doorway into the bedroom where I can watch what is unfolding.

John is straddling Charon’s lap, kissing him deeply, his hands touching him everywhere. Charon is holding him tightly, his hands in his hair, their clothes gone.

My breathing increases as I watch them. I can feel myself getting all hot and bothered.

It seems this time, Hancock is the one in charge, and he is loving it. He wastes no time. He lines his ass up with Charon’s cock and slides all the way down, bottoming out, making them both moan loudly. He wraps his legs around Charon’s waist and starts to move slowly.

Charon grabs his hips, tightly closing his eyes with a look of pure bliss on his face, his gravelly voice deeper than normal and full of want. “Oh….John…...yes.”

“Charon….Damn...You feel….so good.” His own voice just as deep, he moves faster.

John fists his hand in Charon’s hairs and tugs his neck to the side before biting and sucking on his neck hard. “Oh...fuck yes, John...yes.” Charon is turning into a mess before my eyes. I smile to myself, loving it. I bite my bottom lip, watching them. They're so hot, I can’t keep my eyes off of them.

Charon’s hand fists into John’s hair, keeping hold as his other hand snakes down and takes John’s cock, tugging on it in just the right way to start driving John crazy. His muffled, “Oh fuck!” is pressed into Charon’s neck as he bites harder this time. Charon starts moving his hand faster while John picks up his pace, riding his cock. Both are becoming unglued before my eyes, and it’s marvelous. 

Hancock loses it first, tensing up as he comes. “Shit...yesss...I love ya….big guy….yesss....” Those words send Charon over the edge, his orgasm following right behind John’s.

He hugs him tightly to him. “Oh, John...I love you, too, honey...fuck….” They kiss each other deeply as they come down from their orgasms.

I relax back in the tub, still watching them with love in my eyes and my heart. I look down at my belly and place my hands on it. I was only showing a little. I thought I was just gaining weight. I shake my head. I should have been able to tell.

They fall backwards on the bed, relaxing still in each other's arms and whispering to each other. They sound happy, content even. I smile to myself, enjoying the hot water and their soothing voices. My eyes feel heavy. The tub isn’t big enough for me to stretch all the way out, so I’m not worried about slipping under the water if I nod off for a minute.

I rest my head back against the wall behind the tub and close my eyes, my hands still resting on my belly as I fall asleep.

I awake sometime later, shivering badly. When I open my eyes, I see I’m still in the bathtub. I look to my pipboy and see it’s four hours later, making it about 5am. “Shit,” I say, a little too loud, but I don’t care. I get out and grab a towel, drying off as fast as I can. I make a beeline for the bed where the guys are still sleeping soundly. I wedge my way into the middle of both of them, shivering from head to toe.

The room is freezing as well, not helping at all.

Both men stir once I get in bed. Charon pulls the blanket over me before noticing I’m shivering and still damp from the bath. “Sweetheart, why are you so cold?” 

I snuggle more into him, my face pressing into his chest.

“I fell asleep in the bathtub,” is my muffled reply.

“Aww, sweetheart, I’m sorry we didn’t come wake you up.” His arms rub up and down my back.

John snuggles up behind me, replacing Charon’s hands for warmth. He rubs his hands up and down my arm and side instead.

“Mmmmm...so...warm….mmmm...is..nice.” My body is slowly warming up against both their bodies.

“Did ya fall asleep in the tub, button?” His breath is warm on my neck.

“Yeah, I did like four hours ago.” I can feel myself slowly begin to relax, warming up.

“Awww, damn, one of us should have got ya. I’m sorry love.” His feet press into mine, warming them up.

“Mmmm, is ok...getting warm now.” I yawn against Charon’s chest as he wraps his arm over me and John. Pressing myself as tight as I can be between them, I sigh contently, falling back to sleep just like that.

Sunlight is what wakes me for the second time. I’m perfectly toasty between my two men under the blankets, and I don’t want to move. My eyes move to the window above us, and I see it’s frosted over. It must be so cold outside.

Then an idea comes to me, but that means I have to get up. Crap.

I shimmy under the blanket and out from between them, careful not to wake them. Once I’m at the foot of the bed, I slide down to the floor. Looking up at them, Charon pulls John to him, spooning him from behind as they snuggle under the covers together, still asleep.

I start shivering, so I silently move to my clothes in the bathroom and put on my faded jeans. Looking around, I grab one of Charon’s sweaters and put my oversized pink coat on over it. I grab my combat boots and lace them up. I grab my pink beanie out of my duffel bag. I wish I had some gloves, but oh well, I’ll get some later. 

My pipboy shows it’s only seven in the morning. I silently make my way downstairs and outside, and my smile could not be any bigger. There is snow everywhere! None of the shops are open yet. There is a nice big pile of snow in front of the main door leading into town.

Looking around, I spot a shovel and grab it, bringing it back over, and I start to move some of the snow more to the middle. Once that’s done, I drop the shovel and start rolling the snow into balls.

Soon I have a nice tall snowman. Charon showed me how to make one years ago the one time it snowed in DC. Stepping back, I look at my snowman and decide he needs some friends.

Soon I have a family of three of them all made up. I stand back to look at my handiwork, pleased with myself. It starts snowing again, and I look around. It really is pretty when it snows.

“There you are, sweetheart.” Arms wrap around me from behind, hugging me to his body. I tilt my head back and get a good morning kiss from my husband.

I smile as I break away from the kiss. “Here I am. Look what I made.” I look to my snowmen.

He laughs. “Are those supposed to be us?” He smiles, walking over to them.

I bend down real quick and stand back up, keeping my hands behind my back as I smash the snow I grabbed into a ball. My smile is pure innocence. “Of course it’s us, silly. Doesn’t it look like us?” My smile grows mischievous as I near him.

“Hmmm, sure it does.” He playfully rolls his eyes, still smiling.

Just as I get ready to throw my snowball at him, I’m hit in the side of my face with a snowball. I gasp and look towards the Statehouse to see John making another.

“Ooooh, how dare you, John!” My tone is playful.

Charon looks to John, then me, seeing the snowball in my hands. His smile turns mischievous. “Were you going to snowball me?” He starts making his own snowball.

I just stick my tongue out at him and throw it at him, hitting him perfectly in the face.

He gapes at me and smiles. “Oh, you're going to get it for that.” He throws one right at me at the same time John throws one at me, too.

I’m double hit in the face with more snowballs. I just gape at them. “Hey, no fair, two against one!” I laugh, wiping the snow off my face.

John makes his way to me while Charon starts making another snowman. He gives me a good morning hug. “Good morning, sweetness.” He gives me a long, deep kiss.

“Mmmmm, good morning, John.” I smile sweetly as I take off his hat and smash down the last little bit of snow on his head that I still had in my hands after wiping it off my face.

He gasps and growls at me playfully. “Doll, ya gonna pay for that.” He grabs me by the waist and holds me just as a bucket of snow is dumped on me from behind.

“Ahhh, oh my god, Charon!” My mouth is wide open, and I’m shocked I was double teamed up on again. “You guys are such brats, oh my god!” I laugh, wiping yet more snow off my face and hair. I shake my head, getting the last of the snow out and replacing my beanie. I look to the snowmen. I see what Charon added and try not to cry.

He made two little baby snowmen to match the other three.

“Awww, Charon...They’re so cute.” 

He smiles shyly at me. 

“Damn, they are pretty cute, aren't they?” 

John smiles, bringing my camera out of his pocket. “Why don’t ya take a picture, button.” He hands me the camera. 

I smile, taking it. They know how much I love taking pictures with this thing. Another thing Charon had fixed up for me. I look through the eyepiece and snap the picture. I sigh happily. What a great way to start the day.


	17. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole helps out someone who makes her think of her own pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by: bluedenimdress :D
> 
> Ok here we go time for some feels

The next few days, I start my mornings like that going out and enjoying the snow.

Today, I feel like taking a stroll around town before breakfast. Just as I pass the second warehouse door, I hear yelling. I pause, listening before a tiny scream rings out, and I’m bolting into action with one of the neighborhood watchmen behind me, another one going to get Hancock.

I race up the stairs in my winter gear to find a man standing over a small child that couldn’t be more than three years old, a black eye already showing on her small face.

I see red as my body moved towards him. I throw my coat off to the floor and grab my knife from behind me, bringing it to his throat, just barely breaking the skin. “Don’t fucking move or I’ll kill you right here!” My mouth is right by his ear, and my voice is cold and angry.

His body tenses up, and he drops the bat he was holding. Bill, the neighborhood watch guy comes to stand next to me and shoves his gun in the guy's side. “Don’t move, Earl.” He is pissed.

“You got him, Bill?” At his nod, I step away, bringing my knife with me and sliding it back in its holster at my back. I step over to the young girl hiding in the corner now.

I move slowly so I don’t scare her even more. I kneel down by her. I keep my voice low, almost whispering, “Hey, sweetie, it’s ok. I won't hurt you. You're safe now, I promise.” I smile, trying to reassure her. She looks up at me with the prettiest green eyes I have ever seen. Tiny little freckles dot her face, her hair even more red then Charon’s. Her bottom lip trembles, and she throws herself at me. I hold onto her tightly.

I stand, picking her up with me, stroking her hair and whispering comforting words to her. My own tears falling down my face, I feel her pain to my very bones. 

“Where’s your mommy, sweetie?” I whisper into her hair.

She just points to the other far corner. My eyes move to the corner, and I gasp quietly. Her mom lies on the floor. She looks dead judging by the amount of blood everywhere. I turn my body to look at her father, my eyes burning with hatred. My body shakes. My own tears don’t stop as I continue to hold her to me, giving her as much comfort as I can.

I hear footsteps coming up the steps somewhat quickly. Hancock enters the space followed by Charon, each looking like they just woke up with their clothes out of place. They take in the scene. “Whats going on here?” 

I look to Hancock then turn to the father. “He killed his wife and was beating the shit out of his little girl before we stepped in.”   
His eyes widen at me before he looks to Earl and narrows his eyes, walking over to him as Charon makes his way over to me.

He looks down at me, his eyes concerned. “You ok, sweetheart?” 

I just swallow and nod. He rubs my back as he gently places a hand on the child's head.

She sniffles, looking up at him. She just stares up at him with her big eyes.

He offers her a small smile. “Hello, little one.” She offers him a small smile before hiding her face back in my neck again. Once her face is hidden, his eyes turn dark, looking to the father angrily after having noticed the black eye on her tiny face.

Hancock has been talking to him this whole time, I guess trying to get his side to things, but I know it doesn’t matter. The guy’s fate is sealed once Hancock sees the black eye on the child as well.

His face turns dark, but his voice is kind. “Why don’t you take her to get looked at, button? I’ll be done shortly. Bill, can ya make sure they get there ok?”

He nods. “Sure thing, boss.”

Charon kisses the top of my head. “We'll meet you back home”

I nod, knowing Earl is about to get his hard core.

Charon stays behind with Hancock as Bill and I move downstairs and out of the building. We take her to Doctor Amari. Besides the black eye and being underweight, she is ok physically. Mentally is another story, but with time the doctor seems to think she will be ok. Only time will tell.

I thank Bill after we leave the Memory Den and tell him he can go back to his guarding duties. With a nod of his head, he is gone.

I make my way to Daisy’s to find something for her to eat. While I’m there, I’m going to ask if she has any Nuka Cola’s. My cravings hitting me hard all of sudden, I really want something sugary.

One look at Daisy and the child is smiling happily. She takes to her right away. “Oh, look at you! What a pretty little girl. Who does she belong to?” 

I lean forward and whisper in her ear everything that happened to spare the child from hearing it.

He eyes are sad as she looks at the child. “Oh, the poor thing. Who’s going to take care of her?”

I shrug. “I don’t know.” My heart was sad for this little girl.

“Sweetie, do you have a name?” Daisy whispers to her. The child just shakes her head no. “How about we call you Tulip? Would you like that?” 

The child shyly says “Tulip” back.

We both smile as Tulip reaches out for Daisy. She takes her and holds her close to her, swallowing a lump in her throat. Tulip offers a “Daisy mama” before yawning and snuggling more into her. Daisy’s face is one of pure blissful love. “I’ll take her...I’ll raise her,” she offers without a second thought. 

I smile as I place a hand on her shoulder. “You're a good woman, Daisy. You’ll make a great mother. You're already like a mother to me.” 

Daisy gets misty eyed as I kiss her cheek and move away to let them have their alone time.

I look to the warehouse before heading back to the Statehouse. I make my way upstairs and take off my beanie, throwing it onto the bed. I make my way into the bathroom and stand in front of the mirror, looking at myself, but not really seeing myself, but years passed back when I was little.

The whispering of voices in my head are of me as a child, begging for him to stop, which just earned me more abuse. Him, telling me to be his good girl and take it. Me, later crying in my room under the bed where I felt safe. Bruises may fade, but the pain remains the same, even after all this time.

Every time I think I have put this behind me, like I did with the song, something else pops up, reminding me I haven't. I can still feel all the times he kept me so afraid. I tell myself, “I’m ok,” but the words come out broken, sad, and full of hurt, and I know I’m far from ok. Maybe I can’t ever really move on from this pain, this hurt. Maybe I just have to learn to deal with it the best I can.

Which right now, isn’t going to be very well after witnessing what Tulip’s father did to her and her mother. I bow my head and rest my hands on the sink, holding on for dear life. One of my hands covers my eyes as I cry. I cry for the childhood I lost. I cry for the mother I never got to know. I cry for not getting a loving father. I cry because the pain is so great inside my heart right now.

And finally I cry because no child should have to go through the same things I did.

I never even hear the footsteps or the bedroom door opening or the bathroom door opening. I just suddenly have hands on my shoulders, turning me around to be hugged into a warm chest.

Hands hold me tightly. “It’s ok button...it’s ok.” The voice is pained.

He just holds me and lets me cry for what feels like forever. His arms wrap around me, and I feel another hand on top of my head, caressing me slowly. 

“Oh sweetheart….it’s ok.” His voice does not sound much better than John’s. 

As I cry, I think of the babies I’m carrying. They will never know that kind of pain. These two men will be the most amazing fathers. They will love their daughters, protect them, and cherish them like my father never did. They will know nothing but love and support. I smile through my tears. Yes, I may not have had a good father, but my children will.


	18. Feeling Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some smutty good times and dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by: bluedenimdress :D
> 
> enjoy people :)

A week later see’s me at the doctor's office again. Everything still looks fine, but this time, the guys get to see the babies on the screen, and they’re floored. They can’t stop looking at the screen. I can’t stop looking at them. They’re so unbelievably happy about all this, as am I.

Once we get back to the Statehouse, they tell me they have something to pick up from Daisy’s and leave me to myself. Feeling happy after my appointment, I go to my duffel bag and pull out the earphone things and a holotape. I put the holotape in my pipboy and plug the earphones into my pipboy. It took me a while to get used to these things, but now I love them for when the mood strikes.

I push the bed against the wall as far as it will go and move everything else out of my way in the bedroom.

I push play on my pipboy and adjust the volume for the earphones and close my eyes. The music is very fast paced and dancey as Charon called it.

I dance around the bedroom, getting into the music. I start singing to the music, not worried about the guards seeing me with the bedroom doors closed.

I take off my clothes and just leave on my bra and underwear. It may be cold in the bedroom, but all this moving around is making me hot. 

“Tonight feels like we can do anything we like, ooooh, tonight feels like the best night of my life.” I’m singing loud, I'm sure. I shimmy my body to the music, shaking my booty, running my hands over my body, through my hair then up into the air, continuing to dance.

The next song starts playing, and I like it more than the last one. “I wanna dance, and love, and dance again.”

I start dancing sexy-like, feeling like it matches the song. I keep singing to the song, running my hand up my stomach, over my breast, up the side of my head and into my hair.

I spin around and grab the post attached to the foot of the bed and grid my ass on it, the music driving me. “I wanna dance, and love, and dance again.”

I reach behind me, unclasp my bra, and start spinning it in my hand as I dance around. I do the same with my undies next. Both are spinning around in my hands as I dance. I’m sure I look a little crazy, but oh well.

I throw the underwears away somewhere as my hips move to the music, shaking back and forth. I dry hump the air as the song nears its end. My eyes have been closed this whole time.

Upon opening them, I see I'm not alone. Charon and Hancock are both watching me with a mix of shock and hunger.

I smile seductively at them and just keep dancing around naked. My earphones are ripped off, blasting the music from the pipboy for all to hear. The pipboy is ripped off and put on the dresser.

I grind back against the body behind me, grinding right on that hardon in his pants, earning a groan against the back of my neck from John, his hands gripping my arms and grinding right back onto me.

“Whats got into you love?” he says, breathless. 

I just shrug, smiling. Charon sits himself down on the bed, watching us hungrily. I shimmy my way up and down against John’s body, my ass grinding on his cock every time I come back up and down.

“Damn, baby girl, ya driving me crazy.” 

I smile to myself. I bend over, pushing my ass hard into his dick. He growls low in his throat.

“That’s it. Come here.” The next time I bend over to grind back on him, he pulls my hips flush with his, his pants gone. He moans, rubbing his cock agaist my asscrack. He moves me over to Charon on the bed who has by now also removed his pants.

I straddle his lap and give him no time to do or say anything. I take his cock and line it up with my wet heat and slide all the way down, taking him all the way in. I smile coyly as he leans his head back against the headboard of the bed. 

“Fuck….that’s good.” His voice is ragged.

I look over my shoulder at John. “What are you waiting for, stud? Come here.”

He takes off the rest of his clothes and saddles up behind me.

While slowly moving on Charon’s dick, I wiggle my ass at John, making it clear what he should do.

His eyes blow wide with lust, and his smile is downright devilish.

He goes slow, teasing my hole, slowly moving in more and more until he is all the way in.  
All of us groan at the full feeling. I have never felt like this before. I thought there would be some pain, but all I feel is...good. Really good.

John’s hands come around to my breasts, massaging them. “Oh, baby girl….I can feel you both this way….It feels so good.” His voice is muffled by his lips pressing into my neck, sucking on it.

All I can do is moan by this point. Both men start a rhythm that works for all of us, and it’s bliss.  
Charon removes his shirt then leans forward, devouring my mouth with his, his tongue dominating mine as his hands roam over my thighs. I moan into his mouth.

With John at my neck, Charon on my mouth, and both of them in me, I get lost in the pleasure.

When I feel Charon’s fingers rub my clit. I buck into his hand, gasping against his lips.

“Fuck!” My gasp turns into a loud moan the faster his fingers move in time with the movements in and out of me.

My finger nails scratch down Charon’s chest hard, making him growl against my lips before moving his mouth to the other side of my neck to bite on it and nibble on my earlobe.

“Fucking..Christ….I can’t….it’s so much…..fuck!” I can feel my oragsm building fast now.

They just both laugh quietly but don’t let up. If anything, they go faster.

My moans get louder and louder as I become unglued.

“You look so good, baby girl, riding his cock like that….Yeah...So good...You gonna come for us like a good girl?” His gravely voice is going deeper than normal.

“Holy shit!” His voice is driving me crazy. He just laughs darkly.

Charon grips some of my hair and tugs just enough, giving me equal amounts of pleasure and pain, just how I like it.

“You didn’t answer him, bad girl. You going to come for us?” His voice is dark with lust and authority.

“Yes!...Yes!” They both move their hips at a brutal pace now, and then I’m coming hard, throwing my head back against John as I yell both there names loudly.

I feel them follow after me, both holding me tight, their yells adding to mine.

We sit there a moment, panting, before I smile, suddenly starving.

“So, who’s hungry?” They both laugh quietly, shaking their heads before each giving me a good long kiss. I sigh contently, rubbing my belly. Life is good.


	19. Punga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole lets her hormones get the best of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by: bluedenimdress  
> Also go check out her stories there awesome.
> 
> This chapter is extra long so enjoy :D

I yawn, waking up. Blinking my eyes open, I see I’m alone, again. Sighing, I sit up and stretch.

For the last two weeks, they have been gone before I get up. Of course I have been sleeping in until 10 or 11, but still. When I first asked what they were up to, I was only told it’s secret surprise.

That was all well and good at first, but now I can’t help but feel left out, making me frown.

I pull the covers around me, thinking. My hormones have really been making my moods all over the place, so maybe they just needed a break from me. That does not make me feel any better. In fact, it just makes me feel sadder. The pregnancy was really doing a number on me emotion wise. I cried everyday over the tiniest things or got grumpy for no reason. I hated this.

To make matters worse, with my emotions so extra crazy right now, all kinds of thoughts were going around in my head that I’m pretty sure I would have normally ignored or brushed off as nonsense, the top one being the guys were tired of me and didn’t want to be with me anymore. I should've brushed this thought off, but it got harder each day.

Maybe that’s why they keep leaving. They don’t know how to tell me yet, and they’re waiting for the right time. As always, now the tears are just falling down my face. Damn, I’m such a cry baby.

Ok, this is bullshit. You know that is not true. Charon loves you, John loves you, get it together girl.

With that thought, I get up and wrap the blanket around me, moving to the dresser. I drop the blanket once I grab my robe and wrap it around me snugly. Eyeing the bottle with my little red pills in it, I sigh again. Those things don’t work so well anymore. And now to add to it, I have fainting spells. Just great. Pretty sure I’m only getting those because I can barely keep any food down since I feel sick so much.

The doctor was trying to come up with something stronger, but for now, I had to do with the pills that barely worked. I take the cap off and swallow two together. Putting the bottle back, I just stand there waiting for the pills to kick in. I feel like shit this morning ,and with the guys always gone, my mood is already soured badly.

I haven't told them how crappy I have been feeling or about my fainting spells. I just smile and try to be cool. I don’t want to come off as a bitchy wife. Today however, that may prove impossible.

I put my hands on the top of the dresser and just lean on it as I feel myself get dizzy. I bow my head, hoping it will pass. Please don’t pass out, please don’t pass out.

I take a deep breath and let it out, trying to get through it. Just when I think I might be doing better, I hear the guys coming up the stairs, and all my worries hit me hard, making me feel sick again which in turn makes me feel dizzy again. “Shit!” I mutter under my breath, those horrible thoughts at the front of my mind strong now. I’m already ready for this day to end.

I can hear them talking to themselves, but once they get to the room they hush up about whatever it is they’re talking about. This whole time, every time they come back, they seem so happy.

Yeah happy without you, my brain screams. I feel like I’m about to snap.

“Sweetheart, are you ok?” Charon’s tone is instantly worried upon seeing me leaning on the dresser for support.

“Yep, just fine.” My tone is clipped and annoyed, my back still to them. Thank god they can’t see my face.

“You don’t look fine, button.” His tone of voice is the same as Charon’s.

I don’t know why, but for once it pisses me off. “Look I said I’m fine, what would you know about it anyway?” My mood is starting to really come across in my tone.

All I get is silence, which most likely means I have surprised them. I’m rarely short or cross with them.

“Hey sweetheart, he didn’t mean anything by that. We’re only…” 

I cut him off before he can say anything more. “Why do you care? You're never here anymore...I’m here by myself all day dealing with all this by myself!” I close my eyes and grip the dresser tightly.

“Nicole...how could you say such a thing?” Charon’s voice is low and hurt.

“You know, if you two don’t want to be with me anymore just say so…..You're both so happy when you come back from, where ever you’re going everyday…..Just tell me now” My voice is pained.

“Button...why are you saying these things?” John sounds wounded now.

I start freaking out. I can’t believe I just said those things. What a jackass I am. My grip on the dresser tightens until my knuckles are white. “I just…” My voice cracks. “I don’t know what I’m saying… I just miss you guys, and my hormones are just making me say crazy shit.” My dizziness is spiking, and I can tell I’m about to have one of my fainting spells.

“Sweetheart, let's talk….” I start feeling myself lose my grip on the dresser as my head spins, and I start falling to the floor. “Nicole!” I feel Charon’s arm catch me before hitting the floor, and then I’m out.

Well, I knew that was coming. At least my head didn’t hit the floor this time.

I was awake enough to know I was in the doctor's office...again. I am also good at not looking like I am awake, which normally lets me spy on conversations, like right now. I should feel bad about that, but...I can’t. At least not yet.

“Why were we not told about this? How long have these fainting spells been going on for?” Charon sounds pissed.

“If you had been here, you would know.” The doctor's tone is nice enough. Sighing, she continues before either of them can respond. “She came to me five days ago, complaining about the morning sickness being a little stronger right now, and because of this, she is having a hard time keeping anything down, which in turn makes her light headed and dizzy, and she faints.”

“So is she going to be ok?” John sounds like he is sitting right next to me, his voice concerned. He takes my hand and holds it tightly.

“Yes, she will be fine once I can come up with something stronger to help with the nausea. Until then, I have just been telling her to sit down as much as she can and eat and drink what she can.”

“What we need are some punga fruit,” Charon says almost to himself.

“Punga fruit?” Clearly the doctor has not heard of it before.

“They help with motion sickness. Surely they would help with this.”

“John, do you think one of your caravans could get some for us?”

“I can ask around, sure. See what they can find for me.” John’s thumb starts caressing the back of my hand.

“If you guys can find this for her, that would be really good. She’s not eating as much as I would like her to, and at some point, that could start hurting the babies as well as her.” Her tone is serious.

It sounds like Charon sits down in the chair on the other side of me. He takes my other hand and holds it between both of his. “Don’t worry, we will get that fruit no matter how much it costs. Nicole and the babies need it,” he says firmly.

“Well, alright. Good. Now, how does the bump on her head look? It should be almost gone by now.”

Two collective voices of “What!?” fill the room rather loudly. Oh, crap. Yeah, forgot to tell them about that, but to be fair they were gone that day so... Maybe I can just stay fake asleep forever. Yeah, right.

Amari sighs. “Honestly, boys, you would know this shit if you were here, but since you haven't been…” She trails off, making it clear she isn’t happy.

Both men just grumble, but say nothing back.

“It was the first time she fainted. Bill caught her, but she still hit her head on the banister for the stairs. If he had not caught her, she would've fallen down the stairs, possibly getting killed and the babies with her.” Her voice is deadly serious now. The men have grown silent. “Now, I need some fresh air. I’ll leave you two to think about that while I’m gone.” I hear the door close behind her, her footsteps get further and further away until she is gone.

Nothing, but silence at first. Maybe I should pretend to be waking up or something, but I can’t find it in myself to do so yet.

I feel Charon rest his forehead on my hand as he holds it tightly to him.

“She could have died John…” His voice is barely above a whisper.

“I know man...I know,” he whispers back. He blows out a shaky voice. “She didn’t mean it right?”

“What?” Charon’s voice is still just a whisper.

“All those things she said before. She can’t really think we don’t wanna be with her anymore right?” He sounds sad.

“No….no I don’t think she really thinks that. The pregnancy is just taking a toll on her is all. She’s just stressed out. Us planning all this stuff behind her back hasn’t been helping either, but she knows how much we love her, and we will keep reminding her until she believes us if need be.” He moves my hand from his forehead to his cheek rubbing his face on it.

“Agreed. I’ll tell her the rest of my life if I have to.” His fingers brush the hair out of my eyes gently.

The door opens back up, and I hear someone come over to us. “Is this what a punga fruit is?” Amari asks.

“Yes, it is. Where did you get this?” Charon asks, clearly surprised she found one.

Hancock offers up an answer before Amari does. “Daisy?”

She nods. “Yes, Daisy has some. Until we can get more, this will have to do.”

Both men seem to visibly relax against my hands they’re still holding.

I know I have to wake up now. I have been out way longer than I normally am, and I remember punga fruit. I could never get enough of the stuff, and now suddenly, I was getting a craving for some, which was a nice change to feeling sick instead. Oh man, I could smell it, and it smelled so good. I sniff some more which gives me away.

I lick my lips. “Mmm is that punga?” I blink my eyes open.

Both men's faces look relieved seeing me awake.

“Hey, sweetheart, how are you feeling?” He softly kisses the back of my hand.

“Better. Well, at least I didn’t hit my head this time.” I try to lighten the mood.

“Button, why didn’t you tell us about that?” his voice gentle, but firm.

I just look down, swallowing the lump in my throat. Doctor Amari quietly makes her way out of the room, closing the door behind her.

I shrug, sighing, “I don’t know.” My voice is tiny.

“Did you think we….wouldn’t care?” John’s thumb is still caressing the back of my hand.

I can’t seem to find my voice, so all I do is nod my head, hating that I ever thought that in the first place. Damn hormones!

“Sweetheart, you know that isn’t true, right? We care about you. We care about what happens to you, and we love you more than anything.” He offers me a small smile.

I look up and nod. “I know.” I smile through my tears. “I love you too, both of you.”

“Hey..it’s ok, Button, none of that now.” He wipes some of my tears away with his thumb.

I sniffle. “Can’t help it...hormones and all that. Everything makes me cry now...Sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for, sweetheart. You're pregnant. It’s to be expected. Just promise us in the future, if something like that happens, you will tell us, ok?” His tone is serious, leaving no room for argument.

I nod my head, glad to be getting this behind us. “Of course,” I say softly.

He leans forward and kisses me. My thumb caresses his cheek as I sigh contently. His lips soft on mine, he moves them to my ear. “You silly woman, how you drive me crazy, but I love you.”

I put both of my hands on either side of his face and kiss him again. “I love you, too, big guy.”

He sits back down, looking like he is feeling better now. With a happier smile on his face, he takes the punga fruit from the small table off to the side and gets out his knife, cutting it for me.

I turn to Hancock and crook my finger at him, telling him silently to come to me.

He raises an eyebrow at me, smiling before leaning over to me. He stops inches from my lips. “Want something, love?” He has that cocky smirk on his lips.

“Oh yeah…” I whisper before pulling him to me the rest of the way, his lips as soft as Charon’s against mine. This time, he is the one to sigh contently. I smile as he leans back, his smile reflecting his happier mood. His hand goes back to holding my own.

Charon wheels the chair over that he is in closer to me and hands me a slice of the fruit. “Try some.” They both watch me expectantly.

I take a bite out of the slice of fruit. My eyes close for a minute, moaning quietly to myself. “Oh, that's so good.” I open my eyes back up and ask for more. He hands me another slice.

“Is it helping at all with the nausea?” he questions, waiting for a reply as he cuts the fruit into more slices. I just suck on the next slice of fruit, enjoying the taste in my mouth, noticing it was in fact helping with the nausea. “It is,” I say out around the fruit still in my mouth.

He just shakes his head at me, smiling, but relieved. 

Once I finish that piece, I feel good. I gasp, feeling something move in there. “Oh my..” I trail off, feeling it again. I take both their free hands and place them on my belly.

“Button, what’s…...whoa.” His eyes widen, feeling the kick. His smile gets bigger. His eyes are misty.

“Oh, little loves,” Charon whispers, his eyes matching John’s. He swallows the lump in his throat.

I smile, watching them as we all feel the babies kick for the next five minutes. Once the babies have settled down, I lean back relaxing. “Wow, that was something else. I’ve never felt anything like that.” 

John looks in awe. I look to Charon as I sit straighter. His face tells me everything I want to know. “That’s our babies.” His voice is in awe.

“That’s our baby girl's alright,” I say proudly rubbing my belly.

John’s the first to speak after clearing his throat. “If you're feeling up to it...we kind of got a surprise for you. Well, two, actually.” He looks slightly nervous.

“But only if you feel up to it. No rush, ok?” Charon looks nervous too.

I smile, feeling better than I have for the last week. “Give me the rest of the fruit, and we can go. I’m up for it.” I swing my legs off the side of the hospital bed and stand. I get my bearings first, wanting to make sure I don’t get dizzy or lightheaded.

Both men get up when I do and keep their arms out, I guess in case I faint again.

“Guys, I’m ok, now. Really, I feel great right now.” I eat another slice of fruit and hum, happily watching them. I can tell they’re still wary. First I pat Charon’s cheek, then John’s. “It’s ok, boys, I promise.” I give them a reassuring smile. Hearing those words seems to have done the trick, at least for now. This was partly why I didn’t tell them. I did not want them worrying constantly, but I guess there wasn’t anything I could do about that.

As we make our way outside, I breathe in the air and relax, glad to have my men with me and feeling good. They lead me back to the Statehouse and up the stairs to the top floor over to a small hatch inside the closet. 

I raise my eyebrows. “Ummm, what's this?”

John winks at me. “Follow me love and you’ll see.”

I just shrug. “Ok then.”

John pulls the door to the hatch down, and a tiny pair of stairs fall down. “Watch your step, button. We’ll go slow.”

John starts up the stairs first. I look up at him, getting a nice ass shot and can’t help but give his cute butt a pinch.

“Hey!” he playfully yells down to me.

“What? I didn’t do anything.” I giggle as I start up the stairs. Halfway up, I get my own butt pinch. “Hey!” I yelp playfully. Laughing, I look down at Charon’s playful smile.

“What? I didn’t do anything.” 

I just laugh as I make my way to the top. John grabs my hands, helping me up the last little bit before telling me to close my eyes. Getting excited now, I close my eyes and wait. I take another bite of my punga fruit.

“Here, let me take that, sweetheart. You’ll want your hands free.” 

Once my hands are free I stand there, the anticipation killing me. Charon moves behind me and rests his hands on my shoulders. “Open your eyes, sweetheart,” he whispers by my ear.

Opening my eyes, I gasp softly and stare in awe at the room before me. It’s covered in baby items: books, clothes, toys, and two baby cribs, one pink, one purple. How they found the pink and purple paint, I have no idea, or all the baby items, but I am so overwhelmed with joy, I of course burst into tears.

“Those are happy tears right?” John asks from where he is standing by the cribs.

“Of course!...This is amazing….I’m so overjoyed.” My eyes can’t help but travel all over the room. The little lights strung up from the ceiling. The walls covered in the same pink color with some purple and blue thrown in. It’s just all so amazing. This was what they were doing all this time, and now I feel even more like shit after what I said earlier. “Is this what you guys were doing this whole time?”

“Yes, sweetheart.” His hands are still caressing my shoulders.

 

I sigh, looking at the ground. “Damn, I really suck.” 

“Hey, we're past that. It’s ok,” he whispers by my ear. I nod, relaxing back into his body and noticing Hancock hasn’t moved from where the cribs are. He still looks nervous. “John has something to show you. Why don’t you go over and see what it is.”

“Only me?”

“I kind of accidentally already saw it last week”

I look up at him at that, raising an eyebrow.

He gives me a gentle shove towards John. “Go on.” His tone is mischievous. 

I walk over to John who holds both my hands tightly once I get to him, blocking the view of one of the cribs.

He takes a big breath. “I love you, Nicole. I love you both, and I can’t picture my life without either of you. You both make me feel so completely whole that…well, why don’t you look in the crib.” He swallows a lump in his throat and moves out of the way just enough for me to see inside the crib.

There in the crib is toy letter blocks spelling out the words “will you both marry me?”

I gasp, turning my head back to John as Charon makes his way over to us.

“John I….” I trail off, at a loss for words. I smile, looking up at Charon before looking back at John.

My smile is huge. “I will. I will marry you.” I hug him to me tightly. I can feel him relax at my words as he hugs me back. 

Charon hugs us both to him, kissing the top of my head and then John’s. “We both will,” he whispers to John.

“You both make me happier than words can say. You’re the best things I got.” John’s voice sounds like he is holding back tears.

I give him a long, deep kiss filled with my love for him. Charon gives him one just like it, leaving him breathless.

I sigh contently between my two men, feeling better than I did this morning – feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.


	20. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the big day :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beat read by: bluedenimdress
> 
> i had fun writing this chapter :D

Over the next week, Hancock slowly got the wedding stuff planned and put together. We told him we were fine keeping it simple, just us three, but he said this was something he wanted to do for us, so we stepped back and let him do it. If it made him happy to throw us a big wedding, then so be it. Charon and I just relaxed. We got the babies’ room more put together.

The goal was to build a staircase from the outside all the way up to the roof where they wanted to make a porch that led into the bell tower. The view was amazing from up here. Daisy gave me a book on the stars, and it was so cool. I couldn’t stop looking up at the stars now at night, trying to match them to the ones in my book.

We would all three spend our nights looking at the stars and just talking about baby names and what we thought they would be when they got older.

The day of the wedding came, and I was so excited, and a little nervous. The last time I did this, it was just me and Charon in Oasis with the preacher. This time, the whole town was going to be there. The preacher from Diamond City was performing the ceremony for us.

Everything was set up. All we had to do was get dressed and show up. After saying goodbye to the boys in the morning, it was time to start slowly getting ready. The shops closed early today.

I take a shower and clean myself up before heading over to Daisy’s. I smile seeing Tulip doing so good as I hug Daisy. 

She helps me with my makeup. Next, she helps me with my hair, combing it out, getting it untangled. We just push the bangs I am growing out off to the side and smooth the rest of my hair back, keeping it simple. She disappears into a backroom and when she comes back, she has the most beautiful dress. She told me yesterday she had something for me to wear, but I didn’t think it would be something this nice.

It looks prewar and untouched. 

When I ask her where she got it, all I get is a, “Don’t worry about it, sweetie.”

I smile like a small child, giddy to try it on. Putting it on, it fits like a glove like it was made for me.

I run my hands over the lacy white dress. I finger the little sash tied around the middle into a bow. The red color is beautiful, and the dress was working with my baby bump perfectly. Daisy hands me a pair of red flats matching the ribbon color. I smile, putting them on. Looking in the mirror on the wall, I look at myself and smile softly.

“You’re so beautiful, sweetie.” Daisy hugs me before reaching behind her and handing me some flowers tied together with a little red ribbon.

“Awww, Daisy, I love them.” I bring the blue hub flowers to my face and sniff, smiling. 

With my back to the door of the shop, I hear someone come in. Turning around, I see Charon and, boy, does he look good. I eye him up and down, taking in the black suit he’s wearing. A blue hub flower in his breast pocket and his hair slicked back, he looks glorious. He looks like he is at a loss for words, looking at me. 

I make my way over to him and look up at him. “Hey, big guy. You look really handsome.” 

He smiles down at me, caressing my cheek. “You look beautiful, sweetheart.” I blush shyly at his words. He holds out his arm for me to slip my arm through. “You ready?” 

I nod, slipping my arm through his. I wave back at Daisy before exiting the shop.

Making our way there, I start to hear music play. Sounds like it is coming out of some speakers.

“At last  
My love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song”

My eyes tear up hearing the song. I have never heard it before, but I instantly love it.

“Oh….it’s been a long time since I heard this song,” Charon says almost to himself. He smiles down to me lovingly as we make our way past the Third Rail and into the main square where everyone is. The music continues to play in the background as we finally see Hancock by the preacher. His eyes light up upon seeing us. He looks just as good as Charon in his own black suit and blue hub flower in his own breast pocket.

We all smile at each other as we make our way to him. Soon we are all three standing in front of the preacher. John leans forward. “You look beautiful, button,” he whispers in my ear.

I just blush and smile shyly like before, not used to being called beautiful so much in one day.

He leans back looking at Charon. “Damn, big guy, you look good.”

I try not to giggle as I notice Charon blush slightly. “You’re looking good yourself, John.”

This time, I do giggle as Hancock blushes. Oh, how cute they are right now.

“You do look really handsome, John.” I smile as his blush grows more.

“Gosh, button…” He rubs the back of his neck. Guess he isn’t the only one not used to so many compliments in one day.

“Shall I get started?” The preacher smiles at us, waiting. At our nods, he begins the ceremony.

He opens his old world bible and starts speaking of pain and strength and follows it up with love.

When it’s time to say our vows, I’m blinking back tears big time.

We each speak when the preacher says to and then it’s time for the rings.

I hand my flowers to Daisy who is off to the side.

John is the first to pull out two rings. First, he gives one to Charon – a beautiful black metal band. I’ve never seen black metal before. He slides it on his finger. It fits perfectly next to the silver band I gave him so long ago.

Charon swallows the lump in his throat looking at down at it, his eyes so full of emotion.

Next, he takes my hand and slides on a silver band with a silver looking button on top of it. I laugh quietly through my tears at how cute it is. It matches my silver band perfectly.

When the preacher asks if Charon or I have any rings, we smile at each other and say yes. Now it’s our turn to surprise John as we pull out the rings we have for him. Charon goes first, sliding a red metal band on his finger, the color matching his red frock coat he always wears.

John’s eyes are teary as he looks down at it. Next, I slide a blue metal band on his finger. It fits perfectly next to the red band. A few tears fall from his eyes as he looks at both the rings before looking up at us. I smile at him through my own tears. Charon is the only one able to fight back the tears just barely.

When the preacher says, “You may kiss the bride….and, umm, the groom,” we burst out laughing before John deeply kisses Charon and then he deeply kisses me.

And with that, the preacher declares us married.

The crowd starts clapping and cheering as we bask in the glow of love.

[](http://s100.photobucket.com/user/jennytheohsoshyone/media/1469628214394_zpsqncuoonr.png.html)

[](http://s100.photobucket.com/user/jennytheohsoshyone/media/wedding_photo_web_zpsafssqqem.jpg.html)


	21. Newly Weds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newlyweds enjoy the after party and some loven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always read by: bluedenimdress
> 
> just a nice fluffy chapter before the darker chapter, enjoy :)

A few hours later, the after wedding party at the Third Rail is in full swing. Everyone is drinking and laughing. Some are high, the mood happy and carefree. I wish I could have a beer, but I settle for the tarberry drink Charlie made for me, which isn’t really all that bad. He added a slice of punga to the top of the glass making it very drinkable. I had already had three of them while my men drank their whiskey. 

They kept stealing kisses throughout the night. I would watch them, then they would look at me in that way, and I would turn to mush getting my own kisses in return. It seemed before we were always in close contact in some way, now it felt like we could not keep our hands off of each other. We had to be touching somehow.

John insisted on Charon dancing with him after I declined, because I was feeling just a tad lightheaded. Charon fought him about it saying he didn’t dance, but once John gave him the puppy dog eyes, and I told him to, “Please go dance with him,” he relented, mumbling something about “two against one” as he and John slowed danced.

I kept the flash off and took a quick picture of them dancing. They were not huge fans of me taking their pictures. I’m sure it had to do with being ghouls, but I wanted at least a few of them. Daisy already got one of us at the wedding. For that one, they didn’t mind a picture. It was so going to get framed.

I smile, watching them dance together, rubbing my belly and relaxing on one of the couches as Daisy comes over to me and sits down with a sleeping Tulip in her arms. “Hey, sweetie, I just wanted to say goodbye before I left. This little one is ready for bed.”

I lean over and kiss her cheek. “Thank you for the dress. I can’t thank you enough for everything you did, Daisy.”

She leans over and whispers by my ear. “Did you know this is a two part dress?”

At my confused face, she continues on.

“There is a zipper inside. You unzip it, and the outer part of this dress comes off. Might come in handy for the show you're going to be giving the guys soon on stage?” She winks at me before getting up and leaving with Tulip still asleep in her arms.

After a few minutes with the guys still dancing, I slink out upstairs and go into the bathroom. Once there, I try to find the zipper she was talking about. I finally find it on the inside and start to unzip it slowly. Once it’s all unzipped the bigger, billowy part falls to the ground revealing the skin tight part that has been hugging my body all day. My baby bump shows a little of course, but overall this is perfect for my show. I feel sexy. Grinning to myself, I think, “Let the show begin.” 

I gather the part of the dress on the floor up in my arms and head out of the bathroom. “Ham? Could you watch this for me?” 

He just raises an eyebrow at me, smirking slightly. 

“Please?” 

His smirk turns into a small smile. “Of course, Mrs. Hancock.” He tips his hat at me, taking my dress and draping it over his chair nearby.

I lean forward and kiss his cheek. “Thank you Ham” 

He looks a little embarrassed, but recovers quickly. “Of course.” 

I offer him one last smile before heading back downstairs. I spot Magnolia, or as I’ve come to call her, Mags, and nod my head at her. She winks back at me, knowing it’s my stage time.

As I come to stand at the foot of the stairs, the guys are thankfully still dancing and talking to each other. They haven’t seen me yet. “Perfect,” I mutter to myself as I make my way to the stage.

As I past Mags, she whispers to me, “Damn honey, you're looking good. Your husbands are gonna have a heart attack when they see you.” She winks at me before moving away and heading off to the bar.

I go and stand on the stage. I feel a little nervous, but my happiness soon overrides that, and I’m only left with readiness.

The music coming out of the jukebox is just about over, and it’s about my time. I go over the words to the song in my head making sure I got them all down how I want.

I plug my pipboy into the speaker on stage and get ready. Once the music ends on the jukebox, the men stop dancing and look around for me until their eyes land on me on stage. If their faces and eyes are anything to go by, they love what they see. A lot. They suddenly look like they're having a hard time breathing, seeing what I’m wearing. I watch them both swallow as I point to the couch in the front by the stage, smiling coyly at them.

The music starts and I start singing as they come to the couch and sit down.

 

“Uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh, oh no no  
Uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh, oh no no  
Uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh, oh no no  
Uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh, oh no no

You got me lookin’, so crazy, my baby  
I’m not myself, lately I’m foolish, I don't do this  
I've been playing myself, baby I don't care  
Baby your love's got the best of me  
Your love's got the best of me  
Baby your love's got the best of me  
Baby you're makin' a fool of me  
You got me sprung and I don't care who sees.

'Cuz baby you got me  
You got me  
Oh you got me  
You got me”

 

As the chorus begins, I run my hands seductively over my breast and down my sides as I continue to sing.

 

“I look and stare so deep in your eyes  
I touch on you more and more every time  
When you leave I’m beggin' you not to go  
Call your name two, three times in a row  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
How I’m feeling and my pride is the one to blame  
Yeah, cause I know I don't understand  
Just how your love can do what no one else can”

I stare deep into their eyes, never breaking eye contact with them while I sing the next part.

“Got me lookin' so crazy right now  
Your love's got me lookin' so crazy right now  
Got me lookin' so crazy right now (your touch)  
Got me lookin' so crazy right now  
Got me hoping you page me right now (your kiss)  
Got me hoping you save me right now  
Lookin' so crazy your love's got me lookin'  
Got me lookin' so crazy in love”

I do the most seductive dance I can think of which clearly is good because my husbands look like they're about to explode.

“Got me lookin' so crazy right now  
Your love's got me lookin' so crazy right now  
Got me lookin' so crazy right now (your touch)  
Got me lookin' so crazy right now  
Got me hoping you page me right now (your kiss)  
Got me hoping you save me right now  
Lookin' so crazy your love's got me lookin'  
Got me lookin' so crazy in loveeeeeeeeeeeeee  
Uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh, oh no no  
Uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh, oh no no  
Uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh, oh no no  
Uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh, oh no no”

Once I was done singing, they wasted no time. They grabbed both of my hands and gently tugged me off the stage and out of the Third Rail. Charon grabbed the other half of my dress from Ham as we made our way outside and across the street to the State House. Once upstairs and in our bedroom, they start to undress me while kissing me on my neck, my lips, my shoulders, anywhere and everywhere.

I melt in their hands as the dress fully comes off, and I stand before them naked. They keep up the kisses and touching as they slowly remove their own clothing. We are all naked as we make our way to the bed.

“I want to watch you two, first.” 

Charon leans back against the wall in the corner of the bed, lazily stroking his shaft. We waste no time. I climb on top of John and slide my pussy down on his cock, taking him all in at once. We moan at the same time as I start a slow movement. His hands reach up and caress my breast.

We watch each other as I make love to him slow and sweet. There’s no dirty talk this time, just soft touches and caresses and slow movements that still drive both of us crazy. With my hormones the way they are, it doesn’t take me long to reach my orgasm, and soon, I’m coming hard, throwing my head back and moaning John’s name into the air as I clench around him, making him come a few seconds later. I lean down and kiss him tenderly. 

His hands caress the sides of my face, stroking my cheeks as he returns my kiss just the same. “I love you, button,” he whispers against my lips once we break apart.

“I love you, too, John.” I kiss him again softly. Then, I’m moving off of John, and I move into Charon’s lap, rolling my hips against his and earning me a nice groan from his lips. I slide down on his cock without warning, and he moans low and deep as I start to move nice and slow like I did on John.

John decides it’s his turn to watch us as he lays back and relaxes, his eyes never leaving us.

I keep the pace slow, but it’s so so good. It doesn’t take me long as my second orgasm hits me, the force of it bringing Charon’s orgasm right behind mine. His moan is music to my ears as I moan his name into his neck, holding him to me. Once we both relax against each other, I kiss him lovingly, which he returns in kind, his lips soft against mine.

“I love you, Charon.” I run my thumb over his bottom lip, looking into his eyes.

“I love you, too, sweetheart.” He gives me another kiss, making me melt all over again.

Once we break apart, I start yawning, feeling tired after a long good day. The men tuck me in nice and snuggly under the covers. “Goodnight, my loves,” I whisper as my eyes start to get heavy. I get a “goodnight” from both men as they start to make out and love on each other.

The last thing I see before I close my eyes for the night is John and Charon making sweet love to each other.


	22. Old Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole runs into old troubles she thought were over with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the dark chapter, it has suggestions of rape, but nothing more so don't be to worried ok?
> 
> as always read by: bluedenimdress

The months roll by, and soon, the stairs to the bell tower, aka the babies’ room, is finished, as is the new set of stairs inside the State House. The babies’ room is all finished and ready for them by this point, some four and half months later.

I did not know it was possible to be this big, but here I was, feeling like a balloon. Two months ago, it wasn’t safe for me to have sex anymore, and that did not help my mood at all these last two months. Thankfully, the guys always found a way to give me pleasure and make me feel good, even if we couldn’t have sex at the moment.

There were plenty of mornings where I watched them pleasure each other, and then one or both of them would go down on me, and it was wonderful. Both of them were very good with their mouths. 

Right now, I was enjoying some relaxing time with Tulip rolling a big red ball Daisy had found for her. She looked healthier now and happy, and I couldn’t be happier. We kept rolling it back and forth to each other, and every time the ball rolled to her, she would laugh like it was the best thing in the world. I loved hearing her laugh.

The weather was great today, so outside in the streets were the place to be for this game today. Next to me relaxing was the baby mole rat I found and had happily named Molly. Of course, the guys thought I was crazy for wanting to keep a mole rat as a pet, but slowly, they had come around and ended up liking her as much as I did. I never went anywhere without her.

Currently, my husbands were putting any final touches there were on the baby's room and our room for when I was in labor. We decided I would have the babies there. No way was I having them in a doctor's office. The doctor could just come to me for once.

I rolled the ball to Tulip, and when she rolled it back to me, I missed catching it, and it bounced off a wall and rolled down the alleyway behind Daisy’s shop.

“Ball gone.” Tulip pointed to where the ball went.

“It’s ok. I’ll get it.” I pick myself up off the ground and make my way down the alley to get it. Molly stays behind, napping by this point. I head down the alleyway and bend down to pick the ball up, and when I come back up, there is a gun in my back and a pair of lips by my ear.

“Don’t make a sound, or I won't hesitate to kill you, even if you are pregnant, got it?” His voice is low and threatening. I swallow as my heart rate speeds up, not knowing what to do.

He shoves me forward with the gun at my back just enough so that I’m behind the wall now. No one can see me. The double doors to what John said used to belong to someone named Bobbie No-Nose opens up, revealing three more guys. “Did you think we wouldn’t find you? We know your men killed our brothers at the Taphouse all those months ago, but since the guards are always around them, I guess we will settle for you.”

My eyes widen upon hearing this.

“Hell, maybe we can even sell you. Those babies could fetch a high price once they're born.” He laughs cruelly. 

I growl, hearing this. No way are they touching my babies, let alone sell them. I curse myself for not having my knives on me for once. 

He shoves the gun in my back harder. “Don’t even try it.” His voice is low against my ear.

I try to think of a way out of this. Someone will notice I’m missing in a moment. I could always scream, too, but what if they killed me and the babies? I don’t know what to do. I am starting to freak out. I tremble slightly.

“In the meantime, I think me and my boys are gonna have some fun with you first. See why those ghouls of yours like you so much. Maybe...see what's underneath all those clothes.” He laughs and shoves me forward into the three guys.

My only option right now is to wait for an opportunity and take it. For the sake of my girls, I will endure what I must. Tears start to pool in my eyes, fearing what's to come. My husbands will find me before it gets too far, surely. I try to calm my breathing as my arms are pulled behind me, and I’m shoved inside the building, the doors closing behind me with the four men.

They lock the door behind them.

The guy holding me keeps me in place, holding my arms still behind me as two of the guys sit off to the side, watching, while the main guy walks up to me and stands in front of me. He places his gun on the floor then slides a knife out of his back pocket and proceeds to slice the buttons off my sundress one by one. I go to raise my leg and kick him in the balls, but he places the knife right against my belly.

“Try it, and you all three die here and now.” His face is dead serious.

With a whimper, I look away and close my eyes as he continues to slice the buttons off until all of them are on the floor. He rips the top of my dress open, revealing my bare breasts. He runs the knife across them one at a time, leaving marks just enough to bleed.

I whimper, but say nothing keeping my eyes closed. Next, he grabs them roughly with his hands, clearly enjoying himself. He rips the dress the rest of the way off. and then I’m only in my panties and nothing else. My trembling gets worse from fear and from the cold. I keep my eyes closed. I faintly hear voices outside, but I don’t know who it is. Sounds like Bill, maybe.

I swallow my fear the best I can. Hopefully, they are wondering where I am now.

He roughly grabs my crotch, making me whimper more. Tears start forming in my eyes again. My bottom lip trembles even as I hear more voices outside now. Pretty sure it was Charon’s this time, followed by John’s.

Clearly no one is paying attention, or they don’t feel they will find us because no one seems concerned at the moment.

“I’m gonna fuck you so raw til you’re bleeding and begging me to stop. And then I’m gonna fuck you some more, little ghoul fucker.” He sounds downright evil now. “I wonder how the big bad mayor will feel knowing his wife was fucked right under his nose in his own town, and there was nothing he could do about it.”

I spit in his face. “Fuck you!”

He backhands me so hard, I see stars. He grabs my jaw and squeezes hard, making me cry out.

“You're gonna be sorry for that, bitch.” He nods to the guy behind him, and the next thing I know, my arms are being handcuffed behind me and pulled above me, hooking onto a hook from the ceiling. The guy that was holding me steps away from behind me and stays by the door.

I’ve never felt so exposed in my life. The tears start falling down my face. The babies start kicking. Even they can feel something is wrong. He runs his filthy hands all over my body while his other hand rubs his crotch. 

Just as he starts to undo his pants, loud voices can be heard outside. It’s Charon and John calling my name. It just dawns on me my bracelet is not on my wrist that I was given for my birthday. It must have fell off outside the door.

The guy zips his pants back up, but keeps his pants unbuckled as he whispers for everyone to be quiet. He puts his hand over my mouth and gives me a nasty look, daring me to do something. I bite his hand hard, making him cry out before he is grabbing my hair and pulling so hard, I cry in pain.

“If I didn’t wanna piss the major and your other boy off so bad that would have been the last straw,”he whispers in my face before stepping behind me and doing something I can’t see. His arms appear in front of my face, slapping a piece of duct tape over my mouth. “Let's see you bite into that, bitch.” He goes to the door and listens.

The babies kick hard. I try to steady my breathing as the door is messed with from the outside. At this point, it’s a gamble. Do I try and make noise, or stay silent for the babies’ sake, even though I could stay silent and still be killed anyway? I know if I make some kind of noise, though, they will hear. Ther hearing is too good not too, and maybe they could save me in time. I say a prayer for my babies’ lives, and then I make my move.

As loud as I can, I scream from behind the duct tape. Something hits me on the back of the head, dazing me and making me go silent.

“Nicole!” There's pounding on the door now, followed up with, “Get this fucking thing open, now!”

The guys all look at each other now like they don’t know what to do. Raiders were always stupid. They start arguing amongst themselves.

“We need to just go back out the tunnel and leave while we can,” says one.

“No, we came here to murder them for killing our brothers,” says another.

“We should just kill the bitch then leave,” says the third guy.

The leader breaks it up. “No one is leaving out of the tunnels, and we ain't killing the bitch yet. She’s our way out of here.”

It seems that settles it, and the leader moves behind me, wrapping his arm around my neck while his other hand holds the knife to my belly. I tense up, whimpering behind the duct tape as more tears fall from my eyes. His other three men get on either side of the doors.

“You better be a good girl, or my face is going to be the last one you see when I kill you in front of your ghouls.” His breath is hot in my ear and still just as evil-sounding.

With a loud roar, the door is kicked in, and Hancock and Charon burst in only to stop in their tracks the moment they see me. The looks on their faces are one I would never want to see. The level of rage and fear is palpable, their eyes the same as their faces.

“What's the meaning of this shit!?” John’s voice is loud and feral sounding. He goes to pull his knife out only to be stopped by one of the gunmen pointing a gun at him and Charon.

“Tisk, tisk. You need to put that knife down before I cut your wife wide open, got it?”

He just barely runs the knife across my belly, not cutting the skin, but almost making me whimper in pain, fresh tears running down my face.

“Stop it!” Charon’s voice is alarmed and angry.

“Then move away from the door and shut it behind you, so it’s just us in here. No damn neighborhood watch.”

They both growl, but do as they're told and close the door, locking it. Now, all seven of us are alone.

“What do you want?” Charon’s voice is hard and cold. His hands keep balling into fists like he’s about to snap.

“Payback. You killed our brothers at the Taphouse some months back, and you’re going to pay for it with your lives...or hers.” His arm tightens around my throat, making it hard for me to breath. I start choking.

Both of my men yell, “Stop it,” coming towards us, but stopping when he tightens even more.

Once he loosens his hold, I breathe in and out through my nose so hard, trying to get air into my lungs. I wince as I get a painful kick from the babies. Charon notices it the same as John. I lock eyes with them, pleading for them to do something, their eyes pained.

It’s so brief I almost miss it, but I get a nod from John, and his eyes look behind me for the briefest of moments, and something seems to change. “Let her go, and we can talk.” John’s voice is suddenly calm.

The leader is about to reply when Charon cuts him off. “That is the only way you're getting out of here alive.” His voice is oddly calm as well.

His guys clearly are ready to take the deal and leave, but he isn’t...yet. “No dice. How do I know the second our backs are turned, you won’t gun us down? No way.”

“You have my word as mayor, neither me nor Charon will gun you down once your backs are turned.”

My eyes widen at this news. What the hell are they doing? They can’t let them walk away. They’ll just come back again. Besides, in the past, if anything even remotely got hairy like this, neither of them showed mercy on my attackers, so what the hell were they playing at?

The other three guys start backing away back to the tunnel, not giving the leader much choice at this point but to follow as well.

“I’ll be back, little ghoul fucker,” He whispers in my ear before removing his arm from around my neck and the knife away from my belly. He rips the duct tape off my face making me cry out, then pats my cheek and starts moving backwards towards the others.

Charon wastes no time. He rushes to me and lifts me up enough to get my unhooked from the ceiling, holding me to him as tightly as he can with my baby bump. My arms go around his neck, immediately hanging on for dear life. I burrow my face in his neck and sob.

From behind me, I can hear the bad guys down the tunnel yelling, “What the fuck!?” Then there is a shit ton of gun fire. Guess they didn’t know about the many ways into these tunnels. Sounds like the neighborhood watch guns.

I can’t stop crying. “They tried to….they were going to….” I trail off, not able to finish my sentence as a fresh sob is torn from my throat.

“Shhh, it’s ok….I got you, sweetheart…..I got you. They won't hurt you ever again.” His voice is upset and pained. I can feel him crying as he holds me to him.

I can hear John in the tunnel telling his guys something. He comes out, muttering under his breath, “Never said anything about them not gunning you down.”

I can hear John through my sobs move over to us, gently placing a hand on my back and rubbing. He doesn’t say anything, just rubs my back until I can calm myself down. He moves behind us and undoes the cuffs around my arms before moving back to rub my back.

I wince, suddenly pulling back from Charon, and place a hand on my belly as I feel pain, not from a kick this time.

“Button, what's wrong?”

I’m about to answer when the pain hits me harder this time, making me cry out.

“Sweetheart, what is it? Is it the babies?”

As another jolt of pain passes through me, I nod my head fast. “Yes...Something is wrong with the babies.” There's fear in my eyes as I look at them. 

At my words, both men immediately go into action. Charon picks me up bridal style, and John flings the double doors open, going ahead of us as Charon follows him.

All I can think as I am carried to the doctor is, “Please let my babies be ok.”


	23. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole meets someone from the otherside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta read by: bluedenimdress :D
> 
> sorry for the last chapter being so dark, hope this makes up for it (hugs)

By the time we got to the doctor's office, I was holding my belly with both hands and trying to calm my breathing as wave after wave of pain hit me. I didn’t know what was going on, but I was scared, the stress of what just happened I’m sure playing a huge part in this.

Along the way there, John gave me his coat, covering up my naked body. Once there, John briefly explained what happened prior to coming. Charon gently put me on the hospital bed, and for the first time in years, he looks like he doesn’t know what to do. John doesn’t look any better.

Doctor Amari quickly turned the x-ray machine on and lifted up the jacket enough to run the wand around my belly. Both men on each side of the bed look like they wanna help, but clearly, they feel helpless right now, just like I do. John sits down and takes one of my hands.

“I’m here, button. We’re here. You're not alone. We're not leavin’ ya, ok? Just hold onto my hand as hard as you gotta, ok?” he whispers softly to me. I nod through my tears as I look at the x-ray screen. John turns to look as well.

Charon finally sits down and holds my other hand tightly. “We're here, sweetheart, we're here.” Charon finally looks at the screen, too, almost like he is afraid to look.

The doctor's face looks a little worried, but doesn’t seem to be too alarmed. “All the stress seems to have put you into an early labor. The pain you are feeling is contractions, Nicole.”

I swallow. “But it’s too early. I’m not due for 2 more weeks!” My breathing picks up. I really don’t want to start to have a panic attack here.

“Relax, sweetheart...relax. Shhhh.” Charon squeezes my hand.

“Take deep breaths, button, in and out...That’s it.” John keeps his hand tightly around mine. Their voices sooth me.

“I’m afraid there’s nothing I can do. Their ready to come out, Nicole. I can give you some med-x for the pain if you wish?”

I shake my head. I was not going to be dulled down for this. I wanted to be fully awake for all this, so I would deal with the pain as it came. “No, I can make do without it.” I cut the men off before they can say anything. “I’m not changing my mind on this, ok?” I give them each a “don’t argue with me” face before they snap their mouths shut and nod.

That's how the next hour went by, holding their hands so tight I thought for sure I would break them. The men never complained, just joked about how strong I was. It helped get my mind off the pain, but then Amari said my water broke. I was wondering what all the water was, and then it was time to push, and how I so wanted it not to be yet. I was so scared.

Amari had some other doctor come in about fifteen minutes ago, someone she had asked to come here a week earlier. Her name was Curie. I loved her French accent. John told us she was an old friend, so I trusted her.

When it came time to push, I never knew a single person could feel this much pain, and every time I pushed, it was the first time the guys actually looked like it hurt their hands when I held on, but they said nothing, only smiled and told me to keep going.

I wish we could have done this back in our room like I wanted to, but I didn’t get too much time to think about it before I was pushing again, and I heard the first tiny cry of one of the babies.

My body relaxes for a minute, panting. I look to the foot of the bed as Curie cleans the first baby.

Curie comes over and gently hands Charon the first baby. He looks like he is afraid to hold her, but does anyway, looking at her like she is the most precious thing in the world.

“A-t-elle un nom ?” 

I raise my eyebrows at Curie.

She smiles, and says it again, but in English this time. “Does she have a name?”

I smile, looking to Charon before looking down at our baby replying, “Her name is Rose.” 

Charon smiles at me before looking back down at Rose.

Her eyes are still closed, but she has Charon’s red hair for sure, her skin pale like mine, but with no marks of any kind.

John kisses the back of my hand he still has a hold of. “She’s beautiful, button, just like her mama.” 

I just offer him a tired smile.

Soon enough, the pain comes again, and I’m told to push once again. It seems to go on forever this time before finally relaxing back on the bed as our next baby is born, her tiny cries filling the room.

As Amari cleans me up, Curie is cleaning the next baby before walking over to John and gently places the baby in his arms.

“Her name?” Curie ask, smiling.

John looks to me before looking back down at the tiny baby in his arms. “Her name is Lily.” He smiles lovingly down at her.

Lily has blonde hair just like John’s, her eyes still closed as well.

I look between both of my husbands and sigh contently, glad to finally have them in the world with us at last.

I start to feel more relaxed, and Amari must have given me something. Both men get up and move to the foot of the bed, talking to each other quietly and watching both the babies with love in their eyes.

I’m about to ask to hold them, when I notice something behind them. I try focusing on it. Looks like a woman with long brown hair and a face like mine. I don’t understand what I’m seeing. Then she’s gone. I must just be really tired.

I go to ask to hold the babies once more but my limbs feel really heavy, and my eyes really wanna close. I try fighting it, but in the end, it is futile. I close my eyes to the darkness.

Next thing I know, I’m standing at the foot of the bed. I have no idea how I got here. I look down at myself and gasp. My body doesn’t look right. I can almost see through my body.

I look up at the sound of the machine attached to me flat-lining and I try to take in everything I am seeing in front of me.

Amari and Curie are rushing about, Curie going to get some paddles for something.

My husbands… I try reaching out to them, but my hand goes right through them. I gasp alarmed.

They’re saying stuff to the doctors but I can’t hear what's being said, their faces in distress. John turns away from my hospital bed, still holding Lily, and covers his mouth with one of his hands as he starts crying. Charon pulls him in and tries comforting him the best he can while holding Rose in his arms, tears falling down his face as well.

I want to go to them and tell them I’m right here, but they don’t seem to be able to see or hear me.

“Nicole.” A voice behind me has me turning around at the sound.

There's that brown haired woman again. She is smiling sadly at me.

I walk up to her slowly trying not to think of what is happening behind me on the bed or the looks on my husbands’ faces.

“Who are you?” 

Her face looks so much like mine. “I’m your mother”

I gasp upon hearing her words. My bottom lip trembles as she moves forward and hugs me to her. Soon my arms are wrapped around her as well. “Mother….” I trail off, not knowing what to say.

She just holds me to her as I cry softly, stroking the back of my head slowly. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you growing up, and I sorry for what your father did to you all those years, but I’m proud of you, Nicole. You have helped so many people. I could not have asked for a better daughter than you.”

Her words just make me cry harder. “I’m sorry mother…” I can’t bring myself to finish what I was going to say.

“It’s not your fault, my child. You can’t blame yourself for what happened to me. You were only a baby. Just know that I love you very much, and I always will.”

I didn’t know I needed to hear those words until I heard them, and then it was like I could fully breathe for the first time in my life.

A jolt to my whole body breaks me away from the hug.

I give my mother a confused face. 

She just smiles knowingly. “This isn’t when you die, my child. You're going to live a very long, good life with your family.”

I turn back to the hospital bed and see Curie placing the paddles on my chest. Something happens because I feel the jolt again, harder this time.

I look back to my mother. “When will I see you again?” I take her hands in mine and look into her eyes so like mine.

“In about 800 years, give or take.” She smiles at me softly. I just gasp stunned.

“Your daughters will have good lives. They will fall in love. One will marry a very handsome gentleman, and the other will find love with a very beautiful woman. Rose will have her own child while Lily adopts two children of her own. They will live long lives, same as you, and so will their children and their children. This is my gift to you, my daughter, sharing some of the future to you.”

She hugs me to her tightly. “Know I’ll always be with you, my child, and that I love you dearly.”

“I don’t want you to go, mother.” Tears are falling down my face once more.

“You must wake up, my child. Go to them. Be with them. They need you just as much as you need them.” 

I nod, still hugging her to me when another jolt makes me stumble back, and then another jolt makes me see black.

I’m gasping for air as I’m back in my body on the hospital bed, clutching my chest.

“She’s back… We got her back.” Amari is all but shouting, the relief clearly on her face, same as Curie’s.

Both the men's faces come into view as they both rest their foreheads on either side of my head, each of them sitting on either side of me on the bed, the babies still in their arms.

“Button….We thought we lost you…..I thought…” He trails off, his voice thick with emotion.

“It’s ok, John...I’m here...I’m here.” He leans back on the bed, nodding his head as he tries to find his voice.

“Sweetheart…..” Charon trails off, his voice broken with tears.

“I’m here big guy….I’m here...I’m not going anywhere.” I smile through my own tears, looking at him. 

He nods his head as more tears fall from his eyes, the whole day wearing on all three of us heavily now. He sniffles, looking down at Rose.

I look over to John who is looking down at Lily, his eyes still wet.

I take both their free hands in mine and hold on tight. “I’m ready to meet my daughters now." 

They both look up and smile at me, and my world is whole again.


	24. The End For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The years go by for this family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by: bluedenimdress
> 
> Well here it is people the last chapter.  
> I hope you liked this little story as much as i did and thank you all for taking the time to comment and give me kudos.  
> I have more story idea's in the works so i'm sure you will see me again soon posting stuff. (hugs)

The next two weeks are spent learning to have the baby girls in our lives now. With everything going on, we forgot it was Christmas time. The babies were born on Christmas day. We ended up moving a bed into the baby's room for now to be close to them.

Which is where I find myself now. One baby at each of my breasts. Doctor Amari had to show me how to breastfeed the right way, and now I’d like to think I am a pro at it.

I just lean my head back against the headboard of the bed and close my eyes, listening to the tiny sounds of them feeding. My husbands had really stepped up as fathers. They helped me with whatever I needed, never really complained too much, and just seemed to be content.

“Hey, button, we made breakfast.”

“Mmmm, smells good.” I don’t even bother to open my eyes yet. I'm just content to lie here for a moment.

I feel the bed shift, so I finally open my eyes. John is setting up the table.  
Charon is now sitting beside me watching the babies feed with such a look of love on his face, it nearly makes me cry everytime I see it.

He gently rests his hand on the back of Lily’s head, her little head so small compared to his huge hands.

I smile up at him tiredly. “Morning, big guy.”

“Morning, sweetheart.” He leans forward and kisses my forehead. “Did you get any sleep at all last night?” he asked sounding just as tired as me.

“Hmmm, like three hours?” I yawn just thinking about my lack of sleep.

“You need more sleep, sweetheart.” He looks pretty tired himself.

“The babies need to eat though.” Yawn. “Once I'm not breast feeding them anymore then we can take turns feeding them.” Yawn.

He nods, trying to stifle a yawn of his own.

“Here take Lily, she’s done for now”

He gently takes Lily out of my arms and cradles her in his, her little face in his neck. His hand rub her back as he makes his way over to the breakfast table.

Once Rose is done feeding, I hold her to me as I get up and make my way over to them at the table. I sit down, exhausted, but it’s so worth it. They’re my whole world.

I yawn, yet again, eyeing the food they made. “Looks good, guys.” My eyes tear up, and I just start crying for no reason.

My moods are still over the place, and I can’t wait for everything to get back to normal, because crying over everything is just annoying. Doctor Amari called it the baby blues. Thankfully, it would pass soon enough.

“Here, button, I got her. Why don’t you take a nap? We got them for now. You look beat.” John kisses the top of my head and gently takes Rose in his arms, holding her the same way Charon is. Both of the men sit down at the table and just hold the babies to them, not even eating, just looking content.

I nod my head, sniffling. “Ok.”

I make my way back to bed and lay down. Oh, how good it feels to lay down and relax for a minute. I close my eyes to the sounds of the men talking quietly to the girls and the little cooing sounds they make back, hearing their daddies’ voices.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A year later, they say their first words in one of those times I wish I could somehow record it.

I shake the men awake from their naps. “Guys, wake up. You gotta see this.” I sit down in bed with both of the girls and place them in my lap.

Both men sit up looking groggy, but smiling at us once they wake up more.

“What is it button?”

“They said their first words.” My face is so excited, and I know once the girls say the words again, the men may just melt down onto the floor.

“Oh, sweetheart, that’s great.” Charon’s smile is happy.

They watch the girls, hoping they will say them again, and sure enough, they do.

Rose is the first to speak again. “Dada.” Her little face is watching him when she says it.

Both men are shocked into happy silence.  
Rose grabs Charon’s finger and holds on tight saying it again and again. Each time, both men’s eyes get more and more misty looking.

Charon picks her up and holds her to him. “That’s right, little love, we’re your daddies.” He swallows the lump in his throat as he kisses the top of her tiny head.

Lily, not wanting to be left out, finally says her word, too. “Dada love.”

“Oh Lily...” John’s voice is choked up with emotion. He kisses the top of her little head.

Soon both girls are just saying it back and forth like it’s their own little language.

“Dada love...dada love.” We all laugh through our happy tears watching them.

I can’t wait to show them the next part as I move off of the bed. I pick up both girls and stand a few feet back. The guys go to get up, but I shake my head at them, smiling. “Just stay there by the bed. They have one more surprise for you guys.”

They move to the floor next to the bed and sit down, waiting.

I place both girls on the floor. At the moment they’re sitting, but it doesn’t last long.

Lily is the first to get on all fours and then she wobbly gets to her feet and just stands there for a second. Both men gasp, watching their girls.

She takes a tiny step forward, then another, slowly making her way to the guys.

Both men’s eyes are so huge and their smiles are just as big as Lily makes her way to Charon and tumbles into his arms as he holds her to him.

“Oh, little love, you did it!” His excitement is so clear on his face as he laughs.

Rose, not wanting to be outdone, is up on her feet before we can even blink and is making her way to John with tiny wobbly steps. She looks like she is about to cry for a second.

“Come on, little button, you can do it. Come to daddy.”

John holds his arms out as Rose starts taking tiny steps to him again before finally making it.  
He holds her to him lovingly. Everyone laughs. I wipe tears from my eyes, watching my family.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The years go by faster then I would have liked, and before I know it, it’s been twenty years and I’m watching my daughters get married. First Lily to a beautiful ghoul woman. Then Rose to a handsome ghoul man. We could not be more proud.

Ten more years go by, and we all live in Goodneighbor, but the day comes when the girls and their spouses want to get out on their own. I knew this day would come, but I was not prepared for it, neither were my husbands. I lean back after hugging Rose and Lily to me and just look at them.

Both grew up to be so much like their fathers, and they were so beautiful. Lily’s blonde hair was loose around her shoulders, her blue eyes as blue as the sky. She has my curves and just as tall as me. Rose’s red hair is pulled back into a ponytail, her green eyes misty as we say our goodbyes. Her freckles stand out in the sun. She is just slightly taller than me and a little more lean. Both of them are in their leather armor, same as their spouses. With one more round of hugs and tearful goodbyes, they are gone, Lily going to New Vegas and Rose heading to Texas.

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Fifty more years go by before we get the idea in our heads to finally travel again and find new places like we used to do so long ago. Over the years the only thing to change is my hair, which is now down to the bottom of my back. Charon grew his hair out, too, and now keeps it up in a ponytail same as John. I can’t believe I still look the same, but it’s not something i will ever complain about.

We step over the gates of Goodneighbor and look to the horizon and to the next chapter in our lives as we set off into the unknown.

[](http://s100.photobucket.com/user/jennytheohsoshyone/media/baby%20commission%20wm_zpsyp0zzfwa.png.html)

[](http://s100.photobucket.com/user/jennytheohsoshyone/media/familyfinished_zpshtuevblw.png.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Well shit this is going to be my first little story with more then 1 chapter :O  
> Go easy on me, i'm still new to writing.  
> To the few fans i do have, thank you for liking my stories. :D  
> Hugs


End file.
